Divergent High School
by personwhoiscool
Summary: I have read alot of Divergent high school stories and regular divergent fanfics. This is my combination of ideas from them. Otherwise, it will be regular DHS, with plenty of cliche stuff COMPLETE. SEQUEL ON MY PROFILE. CALLED 'Divergent summer'. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic ever in everness. Ok, I'm gonna set a few things straight before I begin this story

I am English, don't diss my spelling of words any americans would spell differently.

You can criticize this story all you want, as long as it's constructive criticism.

Please do let me know what you think so I can improve it.

If there is a sudden lack of updates, sorry, people have lives outside the internet

Enjoy this story

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: The actual story

Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter, but we'll call it chapter 2 and pretend the intro was chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned as Isat up. "Why does school have to exist?" I asked myself aloud as I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth and ran downstairs to eat some toast. I saw Caleb as I walked in, eating muesli as he does each and every morning.

"Hey Bea, looking forward to school?" Caleb is a nerd. And my brother. He is annoying, yet his attitude cheers me up and I do love him, despite his many flaws.

"Of course I'm not,"I say, as my first piece of toast goes down my gullet.

"Bea. School is in an hour, you have time." Caleb tells me,as another spoon of his oats and raisins goes down his throat.

"Yeah, but I want to get my timetable and locker number so I'm not late," I tell Caleb as I walk out to the garage where my families' cars are. I have a Lambhorghini gallardo spyder, which is personalized. My brother has a ferrari, which is blue, my mum, the owner of Vogue magazine, has a jaguar, which is green. My Lambo is cherry red, and I absolutely love it. However, being new to this school, I generally don't want to look so rich and my car won't help. I say as I pull up in the parking lot. School is only fifteen minutes away, which is nice. In Washington, school was an hour away, which really dug into my lie-ins. But this is Chicago. And I already prefer it.

I walk up to the front desk and ask for my timetable and locker code from 'Tori' as it says on her nametag. She hands it to me with a smile

"Looks like you're in my art class," she comments as I turn and walk down the hall to find my locker. I'm busy reading the rules out of my planner that I don't see the tall tanned girl walking down the hall towards me. I crash into her, and she falls over.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I exclaim as I help her up.

"That's all right," she says, smiling and offering a hand for me to shake. I take it, and ask her the location of my locker. She squeals so high I think she might attract dogs. She stops, and tells me my locker is directly next to hers.

We go over there, as she chats about make-up and similar. I tune her out until we get to my locker. I take my books out, and ask her where my first class is. She takes it and lets out another squeal.

"You have all the same lessons as me! We're gonna be besties. I'm Christina by the way, who are you?" I swear she said that all in one breath. I laugh and tell her

"I'm Bea-" I stop myself. I can change my name can't I? Become someone new! I answer

"Tris," and continue walking with her to my first lesson, English. My timetable looks like this:

Period 1- English Ms Baker

Period 2- Science Ms Matthews

Break

Period 3- Math Mr Smith

Period 4- MFL Mrs Hernandez

Lunch

Period 5- Art Mrs Wu

Period 6- P.E. Coach Amar

Period 7- Music Mr Ratt

It looks Ok, but Christina tells me that Ms Matthews is horrible. Meh, there's always a bad teacher. I drift through my first lesson, but my second isn't so forgiving. Ms Matthews is worse than I thought. Her cold glare burning holes into your brain, investigating, filing and judging all of your deeds. I don't think she can do that, but it feels like it. We do serums, and me and christina create a lovely looking red one. I down it, and I see the floor spinnning as I collapse.

Now, where am I? Then it hits me. My old school in washington. Then they start to creep out. The bullies. They're names punching holes in my being, Stiffy, Small Fry, besides many more explicit ones. Then the hits come. To my eye, my knee. I collapse, and take more hits, people are crowding around me, punching, kicking, I cry out. And wake up, breathing heavily.

Christina walks me to lunch, after I was discharged from the infirmary. I supposedly collapsed in science after drinking a knockout serum. I was out for one and a half hours, it seems. I once again thin,k of my dream, and my past in Washington, how horrible it was. Then we get to the cafeteria, where my black shirt and greying jeans appear to be out of place. The school has a way of sorting people into factions as they're called. There is Candor, the truthful, Amity, the peaceful, Erudite, the smart, Abnegation, the selfless, and, lastly, Dauntless, the brave. Christina leads me over to a table, which appears to be a Dauntless one. This is good, as I think Dauntless will be my chosen faction. She shows me to Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Will. She points to them in turn, but I tune out after saying hi to them. A figure in a black hoodie, walks with some lunch and sits on a table alone. No one notices. It's like he doesn't exist, his hoodie, earphones and jeans don't attract any attention. He looks around, and I see deep blue, eyes, which seem to be deeper than the sea, so dark yet so light, glittering slightly. He sees me and I look away fast.

Through the rest of the day, my thoughts are occupied by him.

But. It's art, and the teacher is introducing herself as Tori, instead of Miss Wu. She was at the front desk, I remember.

"Draw something, anything," She states,looking around the class, "I will assess your skills for the term,"

So I grab my sketchbook and begin to draw, my pencil dancing over the paper to form three darkly beautiful ravens in flight. I decide they represent my family: My mum, dad and brother. But my dad is only a photo though. He died of cancer when I was small, and mum hasn't properly got over it still. But life goes on. Mainly because my thoughts were interrupted by Tori talking to me over my shoulder

"That's very good," she states with a smile of approval "I could do that as a tattoo actually,"

she revealed.

"yeah, I think I would like that," I tell her.

"Well, on wednesday I can do it. I have a tattoo parlour on the highstreet, 'Tori's Tatts' it's called," Tori finishes

"Cool, I'll get that then," I reply, with a slight smile. But my thoughts are taken as I see the boy in the hoodie again, staring at me, his eyes holding me in a careful embrace. He smirks and looks away when I hear Christina squeal:

"OMG Tris that's so good!"

"yeah, okay, calm down Christina," I tell her, trying to shush her. She quietens for the rest of the lesson.

Next: P.E. I get changed and Christina's mouth drops open at my stomach.

"Tris," she says seriously, "you have a six pack?"

"yes, Christina, it is possible for women to have a six pack," I say as I walk out to the field.

"OKAY, CUPCKAKES!" Coach Amar shouts. "LAPS!"

The class groans simultaneously, but I just smirk. I like running. So I begin a jog. One lap around, I begin to run. Third lap, I close off the world and sprint. Nothing else matters, only the track. Then I finish.

"Wow, Tris, nice time," he states, "fastest I've seen from a girl," he says, looking over my shoulder to where the same blue eyed boy from lunch is. This guy must be fast. I sit down beside him and ask his name.

"Four," he states, simply. I was going to continue my conversation, but Uriah and Zeke get over the line and I am immersed in a new conversation with them

"did you see that Lambo in the parking lot?" Uriah asks me and Zeke

"Oh yeah, that was sweet!" Zeke puts in. I suddenly feel a lot richer as I say quickly

"It's mine,"

"WHAT?!" They yell in unison, and begin badgering me for a ride. I deny them the pleasure with a grin. Christina and the girls just crossed the line.

"Wow Tris," is all Christina says as she collapses in the grass, breathless, with Marlene, Lynn and Shauna. Will is elsewhere, I think he finished after Uriah and Zeke, who supposedly have the nickname 'The Pedrad Bros.'

All of the rest of the day goes fast, after I'm assigned to do music performances in a group with Four, the blue eyed boy, Uriah, Will and Christina. It should be fun.

**Okay, so, first chapter. I will hopefully be releasing another tomorrow. Peter and the gang will be introduced, and Tris will develop a friendship with Four. Their relationship WILL NOT BE RUSHED. Deal with it.**

**J**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

Tobias' POV

And back to school. Another one. My dad is pretty rich. I live in a small flat with him in his mansion, far from me, whilst I am high above the city of Chicago. He has given me this place because he despises me. His PA comes around every week to give me money, food etc. He comes around whenever he wants, belt at the ready. Your rent is too much, he will say, then whip me. Your grades are too low, he will whip me. So many things which are so small and often untrue.

I park up at school in my beaten up Ford Fiesta. It takes me a second to notice the Lambo parked across from me. That car is nice.

But now, I pull my disappearing act. Hood up, head down, earphones in a single ear. I collect my timetable and locker number. I find my locker. Get my books, and walk away. My day passes away slowly. I hear something about serums and someone passing out in their Science class, but it's irrelevant. Lunch arrives. I sit at a table alone, away from anyone else. But then it happens. I feel someone watching me. I look around, and catch the blue-grey eyed girl staring at me. She has blond hair, a slight build and I must say, she is nice looking. She looks away when I catch her gaze and I smirk, before going back to my lunch. But her face lingers in my mind as I eat. I meet her a bit more at P.E.

We're doing laps. I begin to run, picking up the pace, and I finish, but, unlike normal, there is someone near me. The girl with the grey blue eyes. Amar talks to her before she sits down next to me

"What's your name?" She asks, curious. She seems very... well, pretty

"Four," I answer, no more said than is needed to say. She looks like she will continue, but 2 of her friends finish and she walks to talk to them. And it's strange. I feel a flash of jealously run through me. I push it aside, and the day passes by. Lifeless, as ever...

**Next Day**

Tris' POV

And here comes another day of school. It has to helpfully start by a late morning. My brother pours a cup of freezing water over my face.

"BEATRICE!" he yells in my ear "YOU NEED TO BE AT SCHOOL IN 10 MINUTES!"

I groan, and jump out of bed, my mind suddenly alert from the lovely water tossed in my face. I pull on some clothes, not really checking them, jump downstairs and grab a granola bar as I run to my car. I make it to school just as the bell rings. I sprint to homeroom, and fly into my seat next to Christina, skidding along the floor. Of course, with that speed, my chair slides into another guy's chair and I fall into his lap. I blush and giggle as Christina bursts out laughing. It is only after I sit up do I realise whose lap I fell into. Four's. I smile, and he looks at me, eyes wide

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I ask him nervously.

He smiles slightly,

"Well, I think I'm ok, but my crotch is slightly painful," he answers, seemingly truthfully.

"Oh," I blush, realizing where my head landed. He starts talking

"So, I'm not usually very friendly with people, but you seem like a nice person and you already know my name, so, what is yours?" He smiles again.

"Um, well I'm Tris, I'm new."

"Hey Tris, I'm new too,"

"Really? You look at home. Actually, you look like you're not there at all most of the time. With your head down, your hood up and your earphones in, you become part of the walls it seems, no one notices you," I comment on his appearance at lunch yesterday. He looks at me, sizing me up.

"Well, I've been to a number of schools, and I find staying away from company is nicer for me," he tells me. I realise this is probably the most interaction he has with anyone. My thoughts are interrupted by the teacher walking through. I scoot back over to Christina. "Who was that?" She asks.

"Apparently he's called Four, he se-" my sentence is interrupted by Chris suddenly smiling

"Do you have a thing for him?" She asks

"No, not at all, he is just an... Unusual person, no one notices him, it seems," Chris is about to reply, but the teacher interrupts her

"Miss Jones, is there anything you and miss Prior want to share with the class?" Chris shuts up.

It's lunchtime, and I am so glad. In science, Miss Matthews extensively quizzed me about the effects of the serum, and I didn't enjoy it whatsoever. I stalk over to my newfound friends, but I'm spun round before I get there.

"Hey girl," A person who I haven't seen before is there, with a girl called Molly, I think. She is smirking.

"I'm Peter," he continues.

"hi," I say nervously, before backing up towards my table. He puts an arm around my shoulder to stop me, and I go rigid

"Please, I just want to go to my friends," I say to Peter. He discovers I will be able to as Uriah and Zeke pull him away from me

"Go away Peter, leave her alone," they say in unison. That's a bit creepy

"Guys, lets relax, I'm just talking to my girlfriend here," Peter says, smiling.

"No you aren't," Uriah says as Zeke shoves him away. Molly now has an angry look on her face as Peter threatens me

"You're gonna be mine, you hear me? MINE!" He shouts, and the entire cafeteria goes quiet. Zeke and Uriah escort me back to the table.

"Wow, that was... intense," Christina begins a conversation

"Who was that guy?" I ask Uriah, who is next to me.

"Ah," Uriah finishes his mouthful, before beginning his sentence. "Peter. He is, in short, a complete asshat."

I ponder this for a second, before turning back to my food, and chewing, still thinking about him. But then I see Four, whose eyes pull me out of my trance, as they gaze into mine. I pull away from our visual embrace

"Four, sit over here!" I call to him. He looks at me, his expression guarded. Slowly he makes his way over and sits next to me.

"Guys, this is Four," I introduce him "Four, this is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Will," I say, pointing to each of them in turn. The Pedrad brothers, Uriah and Zeke, grin at four and Chris, Marlene, Shauna and Will observe him, judging him. It's unsettling for even me. I ignore them and begin to talk to Four.

"So, now you are going to socialise and tell me about yourself," I order him.

"Well, ok..." He begins "I moved here from Minnesota, and I can't say I was sad about that. It wasn't unexpected, moving is common with my father," when he says father, he suddenly tenses. I am slightly concerned.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. He nods. I am about to carry on, but the bell goes.

Tobias' POV

I walk into the cafeteria, and see Tris immediately. She notices me too, and I just stare for a few seconds. Then I pull myself together, as she invites me to her table. I walk over, and she introduces me to her friends.

"So now you are going to socialise and tell me about yourself," she orders me.

"Well, ok," I start "I moved here from Minnesota, and I can't say I was sad about that. It wasn't unexpected, moving is common with my father," I can't say it without stiffening.

"Are you alright?" Tris asks me. I nod with a tight smile, unable to say more as the bell rings.

Tris' POV

Well, I now know Four's father is my first thing I want to find out. I also need to find out his real name, because it can't _actually _be Four, right? The teacher interrupts my thoughts

"Okay class, we are going to be starting our performances today. You will be in partners, which I have chosen." She orders us, sternly.

"Can I go with Tris?" Peter asks, smiling sweetly at me. I grimace as the teacher tells him no.

"Okay, Matt with Elisa, Jonathon with Jamie, Tris with Four..." I zone out. I'm working with Four? Good, I can learn more about him, and spend time with him, and his eyes, and- wait. Where did those thoughts come from? Do I like Four? I realise. Yes I do, and here he comes, sidling up and plopping down in the seat beside me. The rest of the lesson goes by in a blur, as me and Four plan and think of ideas for our performance. PE goes well, cach invites me and Four to try out for the track team, and Four says he will also tryout for the football(soccer to Americans) team. I decide I might as well go for another sports team and sign up for the cricket team. Peter is making more snide comments, which I hate, but the day finishes, and I go home, and watch TV, yet Four's deep blue eyes still haunt my mind sweetly.

Tobias' POV

In music, I get partnered with Tris. Yes! Now I have a reason to talk to her. The world seems nicer when she's around. No longer its endless grey and mediocre feel, but a comforting sort of feeling, with the room bursting into colour. I suddenly realise it's Tris. Making the world seem nicer, happier. I don't like her do I? I don't know. But the class has finished, so I walk to PE with Uriah and Zeke. I want to walk with Tris, but I can't find her. The day ends fast. I've signed up for a few sports clubs, the football and athletics teams. Plus, one of them is with Tris, so I can have even more reasons to talk to her. I drive home happily, finish some homework and relax on the sofa, thinking about the girl I only properly met this morning. I've fallen for her fast. Someone needs to be consulted. A guy. I'll work on that tomorrow.

**So, chapter 2. What do you guys think? Thanks to sarahjonas93 and Divergent1315.**

**I will update when I can, but this is going to have to fit around my life outside the internet, so no promises will be made.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**So, here is the next chapter. Thank you to all people following this story. I would copy their names but I'm lazy. Apologies. Here is the actual story**

**Tobias' POV**

Okay. I need guy help. I don't really know anyone though, and my dad isn not going to be consulted under any circumstances. I guess I could ask Tris' friends, Zeke seemed cool. In fact, I should make some friends. I'll call him. I go into my phone and find his contact. He put it into my phone yesterday and it's currently labelled 'super amazingly handsome hot guy bestie'. Zeke has a creative side when it comes to describing himself, it seems.

I hit the call button.

"Yo dude," Zeke answers after a few rings.

"Hey, Zeke, listen. Do you wanna hang out? I'm kinda bored and I should socialise," I tell him over the line.

"Okay dude, come over now," Zeke replies. He gives me his address, I put on a coat and walk out the door. Zeke lives around the corner, so it shouldn't take too long to reach his place.

I walk up the front steps to what is hopefully Zeke's place. I knock on the door, and hear shouting coming from the inside

"I'VE GOT IT!" It sounds like Uriah and Zeke have some competition to get to the door. I hear a thump, a groan, and Zeke opens the door smiling. He lets me in and invites me out back where a pair of recliners sit. I make myself comfy in one and soak up the chicago sun. I pull off my jacket to show my tight T-shirt which demonstrates my muscles well, I think. Zeke sits on the next recliner as Uriah stumbles out the door, clutching his junk.

"Bro, we agreed that there would be no genital punching in the race for the door," he groans. I chuckle as Zeke explains what he's talking about.

"Ok, so me and my best bro here have a competition. It involves getting to the door first, and currently I'm winning, with 6 openings of the door to 4," he smiles, smug as he says this.

"We also agreed that there would be no junk-punching," Uriah adds. Zeke appears to be anticipating this, and says in return:

"No one said anything about _kicking_ each others junk," there does appear to be a loophole. Uriah ponders this, before answering back

"Yeah, but it's still cruel and dirty," I watch as the brothers argue, before Zeke ends it.

"So, Four, my friend, you wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah, well, I kinda need advice. Girl advice," Uriah interrupts

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO ZEKE? WOW! THIS IS PRICELESS! ZEKE HAS THE WORST HISTORY WITH GIRLS!" Uriah falls to the ground, giggling as he tells me a story of how Zeke went on a date with a girl and threw up over her when he realised she had ordered him haggis. Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Okay, bro. I reckon I know who it may be," he sounds confident. "Is it perhaps a certain blond? With blue grey eyes? Who introduced you to us?" I look at him.

"How did you know that?" I ask my newfound friend.

"Dude, she's one of the only girls you know to my knowledge, and you also know her the best. Okay. You need to get to know her. Find some way to talk to her, you know? A project? Something like tha-"

"ok," I interrupt him. "But how do I ask her out?" At this, Uriah bursts out laughing again. Zeke punches him and his brother goes inside.

"Just ask her. You just need to get her to like you. I'll give her a text to improve your chances," he says.

"Okay dude, cheers," I respond, before I leave.

Tris' POV

_So tris – Christina_

_Hey chris – Tris_

_Do U like 4? - Christina_

_No! - tris_

_I think u do! - Christina_

_Fine, maybe I do. But he obviously doesn't like me back – Tris_

_Are you sure bout that? He seems to be into u! - Christina_

_Hell no, stop getting my hopes up. Anyway GTG – Tris_

_BYE! - Christina_

I end my conversation with Chris. Unfortunately, she's right. I do like four, but he doesn't like me back, does he? That is the big question in my mind. Over and over it repeats. I'm interrupted by a text from Christina. I sigh

_I totally forgot! Uriah and Zeke have a truth or dare party later! I have to get you ready! It will only be our friends and I reckon four probably doesn't know. Uriah and Zeke would have assumed you told him, so tell him then get over here! - Christina_

I sigh, text Four the newly found information, and jump in my car to get to Chris' place. The next hour is spent in foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and blusher **(sorry, I'm a guy, I only know the names of this stuff from other Fanfics. may have messed up some details). **

Me and Chris walk up to the pedrad bro's door. We knock, and a couple of muffled thumps later, Uriah invites us in, hair dishevelled. Zeke is on the floor in pain. I giggle and head to the living room. Everyone else is already there.

"Hey guys!" I say to Four, Marlene, Shauna and Will. A chorus of heys reply.

"Ok!" Uriah begins as he drags Zeke to sit beside Shauna. He plops himself down, and looks at Will.

"Will! My main man! Candor or Dauntless?" He says, referring to the factions in our school. Will appears to be nervous

"Dauntless?" Will says it like a question. Uriah grins evilly as he says

"Let me kick you in your jewels," He states, proud of his diabolical dare.

Will gulps, nods and stands up. Uriah steps back, and then forward, swinging his leg uo into Will's groin. I swear he gains some air, before crumpling. I see Christina looking worried at Will's body. He drags himself to the edge of the circle, and Christina rushes to him. I sit there, now terrified of the damage Uriah's foot can do. Will groans out

"Zeke, t or d?"

"DARE!" Zeke screams.

"okay, I dare you to do the most painful thing possible to your brother," He sounds broken, and I am slightly concerned. He should recover a bit faster than this, to my limited knowledge. All the guys are looking upon him with pity as Zeke makes Uriah scream as he cruelly twists his brother's hair. Finally, after Uriah's pain, Will has recovered and Zeke's eyes fly to Four.

"Four, mate, truth or-"

"Dare." Four says boldly, preventing Zeke from finishing his sentence.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with... Tris!"

I think I should be unhappy, but I don't know what I am supposed to do. Four takes me to a closet.

"You know, I would guess you don't know what seven minutes in heaven is. Basically, you make out, but we don't-"

I cut him off by softly kissing him. He tenses, and I pull back. I mutter an apology, but Four has just brought our lips together again. I kiss him softly, and he reciprocates gently and tenderly. We pull back, and find all our friends staring. They must have silently opened the door. I blush and hide behind Four.

"Come on guys, back to the circle," Four says. But I can't stay after that. I have to leave. But didn't he continue the kiss? I decide to stay a little longer, but the rest of the game passes slowly. We finish, and I head home to sleep.

**Chapter 3 complete! What do people think? Review, fave etc. Thanks for reading. Hopefully, chapter 4 will be coming out tomorrow! Once again, thank you to everyone one who followed, favourited and reviewed. (not many) but still, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy, tell me how this could be improved, and to the guest: Lol to you too**

Tris POV

I wake for another day of school. I groan, and place a hand on my hand. I shower, slip on some clothes and stumble downstairs. It's only then that I remember the happenings of last night. Does he like me? What did that kiss mean? Why couldn't I understand guys? Ah well, I finish my granola bar and step through to the garage. I turn on the radio in my car as I cruise to school, Waves by Mr Probz playing over the gentle breeze passing my Lambhorghini. I pull up at school, and hop out of my car to walk over to Christina, Uriah and Zeke out by the entrance, where glass doors and a number of students and teachers enter and leave. The field lies on one side, to the left of the entrance, and the rest of the school on the right, it's combination of buildings sprawling in the middle of the city.

"Hey guys," I say as I step up to meet them.

"Hey," They chorus.

"So Tris," Christina begins. What was the whole thing with Four last night?" I think about this question, sussing out my answer. I notice Zeke has taken interest, I wonder why?

"I honestly don't know. I really don't, he most likely doesn't like me and that little session was just a dare, I think," I say. Most of that is the truth. What did happen last night? What did it mean? Does four like me? He couldn't like my 12 year old body, my dull grey blue eyes, my height? Of course he doesn't like me.

It's lunchtime, and four doesn't appear to be at school, which I am sad about. In my opinion, I am too sad. I wonder where he is?

Four POV

I got home quite late last night, and boy was I punished...

_I stepped through the door, into my dark house. I close the door and step upstairs. But a voice stops me._

"_Tobias. Where have you been?" My heart stops. I thought he was at work._

"_I was, uhhh, with my friends," I answer, truthful_

"_Friends? My father's voice is incredulous. To him I have always been a loner, and that has affected my life away from him. He thinks I'm a loner, puts me down, tells me no one likes me and no one will be my friend. My chest contracts and my whole body winces at the thought of my loneliness. How did I ever get my friends? Could they even be my friends? Or is this just a prank on me?_

"_Tobias, you are home too late, whether you were with friends who you must be paying or not, you must be punished," His voice chills me, his icy eyes burning holes in my being. My confidence evaporates and I realise. Of course it must be a joke. All he says is true. I am so worthless, no one could like me. My misery is interrupted by the horrible slicing pain as my father's belt stings my back. I am laced with pain. I tense, and the beats carry on coming. Then, the whips stop. Or do they? The pain is so intense , I can't tell. I drag myself to what I think is my room, and collapse, falling into sleep..._

Then I woke up this morning, my back aching and stinging. I realise that what I thought was my room is actually the guest room. I sit up and my back lances with pain. This is worse than most beatings. I steadily go to my room, crying out in pain. I can't go to school, can I. Not like this. I pull antiseptic cream and bandages out of a draw and bind my back, wincing. I look at the time. It's lunch. I suddenly realise I haven't checked my phone. What's the point, though? Marcus was right, wasn't he? Wasn't he? I check my phone anyway, and see a number of texts from Zeke and Tris mainly. Could I really be that missed? Do some people really like me then? Ah well, I guess life isn't so bad...

Tris POV

After lunch I receive a text from Four saying to come over to his after school. Good. I'm glad he's OK, but still, what's with the meeting after school. Oh well.

I just finished my first lesson after lunch, and I head to P.E. I am quite happy about this, as we are apparently doing gymnastics. I had some lessons from my old hometown on gymnastics and I'm pretty good. We enter the gym, and I stretch before heading to a line of crash mats. I do a round off, then backflip. Man, it feels good to do this again. Christina comes rushing over.

"TRIS!omygoshthatwasamazinghowdidyoudothatyoushouldjointhecheerteamwithme," Christina breathes in. I laugh at her enthusiasm before saying:

"I guess I could join the team, I mean, I do enjoy this, a lot,"

" Yes you should Tris! Where did you learn those moves, anyway? You're better than me!"

"I took lessons before I moved here, and that was just a quick warmup," I say over my shoulder as I head to the bars. I jump onto one, and begin to swing, before I do a full round. I speed up until I launch myself into the air, twist, and catch the next bar. I swing some more before backflipping over the other bar and landing. It's only then that I notice all the people staring. I blush, as Christina walks up and carries on gushing. Unfortunately, Shauna and Marlene support her. I go to a fast track, which is like a trampoline track in the ground which you run along then bounce off. I place a block at one end, before running up. I do a cartwheel, which leads into a sideflip to take me into the pit of foam. I climb out and carry on being gushed at. Then, Molly and Peter make an appearance.

"So Tris," Peter begins, but I stop him from continuing.

"What do you want?" I sigh at him

"you." He says. I slap him. He growls, and recovers his senses enough to shove me back into the pit. Shauna, Marlene and Christina begin to shout at him as I climb out of the pit. I walk up to Peter, and punch him in his junk. He groans, and stumbles backwards. His look of pain turns to anger.

"You little b****, who do you think you are?" He storms towards me.

"Stop." A powerful voice says. I recognise it as Four steps up to Peter, his previously unseen muscles showing through his tight Tee. Peter frowns

"Hey, who are you?" I see a hint of worry on his face. Four is just taller than him, aswell as more strong.

"I'm Four. Now, step away from her, or god help me I will knock you out." Peter understands the threat and hurries away. Molly lingers, staring at Four, clearly liking him. I click my fingers at her to make her go away as Four comes to me, and asks

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, thanks," then I ask him "where have you been?"

"Oh, um..." He stutters "I was feeling ill this morning, but I'm fine now," He says, too fast. I am about to continue my interrogation, but the girls, aswell as the guys have turned up, so I can't.

**Next chapter will be Tris going over to Four's! Hope you're enjoying this, thanks for reading, tell me any improvements I can make! Thanks for all support, goodbye!**

**J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ok, due to my intro to the story, the chapter numbers have mixed up, which drives me mad, so this is going from being chapter 5 to chapter 6 to be in sync with the online chapters. I am sorry for any confusion.**

Tris' POV

I just finished the day and I'm getting in my car as I hear

"Tris! Wait up!" It's Four. I look across the parking lot. He is running to me.

"Um, hey Four," I say as he gets to me.

"Hey, listen, can I get a lift, my truck's out of petrol," He says, slightly out of breath.

"Okay, I guess, as I'm supposed to be coming over to yours still?" I ask

"Oh, yeah," he says, his expression suddenly nervous as he steps into the padded leather of my car. He looks around

"Sweet ride,"

"Yep. I am definitely proud of this baby," I say, placing a hand on the dashboard, and stroking it. I begin driving.

"So... I need to know," I am suddenly worried where this is headed "what did our little dare last night mean to you?" yes. I was right to be worried.

"Well, I honestly am not sure. To be honest I liked it, but I'm assuming it was just a dare to you," I want it to have been more than a dare.

"Tris. I don't know if that _is _what it was to me. To you maybe. But not me," I look at him a second. He is staring at me. I am now very confused. Where is he going with this? I don't know, but I will continue to listen.

"To me, it wasn't a dare. It felt right. And, well I liked it too. Quite a lot," He adds to his sentence. He begins to continue, but we are at his house. I get out of the car, and look at his house. It is _huge. _Maybe even bigger than mine. He leads me to the door, and lets me in. It seems almost bigger on the inside. I turn to him, and he leads me to a living room equipped with a state of the art curved TV, and all manner of game consoles and video games. They look unused, however. I sit on a couch, sinking into its cushions. He sits on an armchair next to me. All the sofas are arranged in a semi-circle around the largest TV. I look at him.

"I want it to be more than a dare, and, yes, I did like it, it was fantastic, and I realised that the kiss I liked, but what I like more, and have done for a long, is you," I freeze. The world falls into slow motion. I look him in the eye.

"Well, I guess if you feel like that, it's ok for me to tell you I feel the same way," I breathe out. He looks at me, wonder in his eyes. He moves and sits next to me.

"Does that mean you'll please be my girlfriend?" I stare at him, into his deep blue eyes, and his pupils taking it's centre. I see nothing but truth, and trust. I nod, not trusting my speech. He takes me into his arms, hugging me tight, as he says

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no," I smile, blushing slightly. Then he leans forward, and kisses me, with passion, tenderness and happiness. His touch sends shock through me as I reciprocate his approach. He pulls away to breathe.

"Wanna watch a movie? You know, first date sorta thing?" He asks, grinning

"Why not?" I grin back as he directs me to a film shelf to choose something. I see something I like.

"How about _Shaun of the Dead_?" I ask him. He smiles

"Good idea, that's one of my all time favourite movies!" I grin, place it in the DVD player, and sit down under his arm thrown over my shoulder.

We both love the film, and I hide my head in his shoulder whenever someone dies. I am so happy. Wait 'til Chris hears! The film finishes, and I take myself home, grinning the whole time, thinking about Four. I fall on to my bed. Caleb is suspicious of my mood, but he has leave for some coding club, so I fall asleep alone, happy, using the image of Four's eyes to wrap myself in, a duvet of comfort besides my physical one...

**AND BOOM! They're together. Review, thanks for supporting and reading, if I have time, another chapter should be out tomorrow. (Hopefully) Bye**

**J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I should first say, sorry about the lack of updates, but compared to other stories, I'm updating too much. Still, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent in any way shape or form. (Pretend this was on every chapter. I forgot it)**.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up, go through my daily routine and head to school. There, I see I'm so early none of my friends are here. This gives me an idea. I scamper up the tree by our meeting point. I stay there as everyone arrives.

"Where's Tris?" asks Four, scratching his neck.

"I dunno, I guess she's late," Uriah answers his question. I creep through the branches of the tree. I grab an acorn, and chuck it at Chris. She yelps as it hits her, and glares at Uriah, who is below me.

"What was that for Pansycake?!" She shouts, throwing another acorn at him.

"Wha- OW!" Uriah jumps in surprise.

"HA!" Christina shouts. I throw another acorn at Zeke from above Will.

"Hey, dude, what the hell?!" Zeke cries, throwing a pile of acorns at Will. One hits Marlene

"ZEKE!" She shouts, throwing a handful at him. This escalates, and everyone except Four is warring with acorns. I giggle. Fours head shoots up, staring at me. I place a finger to my lips, and he smiles. I grin back, and blow him a kiss. Next, I stand above Uriah again. I swing down and kick him in the back. He stumbles into Zeke, who growls, before pelting him with acorns.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Chris takes charge as I swing back into the tree, where I move over Zeke.

"Obviously, we should stop. Someone other than us threw that acorn, and it was most lkely a member of our friend group, so it must be-"

"TRIS!" I yell as I swing down, kick Zeke in the side and landing in his place. He springs up.

"So Tris, you started our little war?" he grins and grabs my hands, before beginning horrible torture. TICKLING. I squeal and squirm, gasping for breath. Uriah aids him, and I am rolling all over the floor giggling.

"Guys, stop," says Four. Phew. He walks over and helps me up.

"Should we tell 'em?" He whispers.

"No," I whisper back.

"Guys, stop whispering, it's rude," Will interrupts. Fine, let him be like that.

It turns out today, Thursday, is a sport day, when we do any sport for the entire day. This means we can all do a group activity. It's decided that we will play cricket, and we split into teams. I bowl first, and discover a new talent, as the ball speeds down the green, spinning to the left, to the wicket. Uriah swings, misses and the ball clips the bails off their bed of stumps. I jump in the air. Four runs over, and sins me round

"WHOOOOOOO! GO TRIS!" Yells Chris. "Also, what is going on here?" she says gesturing to me and Four.

"Well, we may be dating," I say sheepishly. Chris squeals at a pitch unable to be heard by man. A dog comes over, barking. I laugh with everyone else as the dog's owner shepherds it away.

"Wow, dude," Zeke tells Four " I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Shuttup Zeke, you still need to ask out your own quite obvious crush," Four says, gesturing to Shauna so she won't notice. Zeke quietens. I laugh again, and we sign out of school to go to lunch, it seems you can go out of school for food today. We go to Burger King, and enjoy some fries before heading to the cinema. We watch Godzilla, but I fall asleep on Four's shoulder

Four POV

We are halfway through the movie, and Tris is asleep. I play with her hair. 4 Heads are staring at me, I suddenly realise. I whisper

"What?" Christina answers

"Oh, you two are just so adorable," She grins. Shauna and Marlene's heads nod along as Will smirks next to Christina.I growl at him, and he turns around again.

The movie has finished, and we head back to school, where we decide to just chat. I pull Tris onto my lap and she laughs. My world fills with happiness at her laugh, a euphoria only she can provide- wait. Deep thoughts, too fast. New relationship Four.

"Guys. I don't wanna chat, let's go do something," Uriah whines.

"I agree, this is dull," Zeke supports his brother proudly. We grumble, but begin to walk to the wooded area around school, where we can play some stupid games. We venture in.

"OKAY!" Uriah shouts

"We are going to play hide and seek. Me and Uriah are seeking!" Zeke finishes his brother's sentence. That's slightly strange, but I drag Tris away with me. We run and run, laughing all the time. Then we come to a clearing. Trees fifty metres high tower above us, forming a sheltering roof above us, intertwined like mine and Tris' fingers. On the other side, a stream bursts through the rocks at ground level, forming a moat around the tree, it's glistening length running under the great willow, whose branches are old yet strong, his leaves falling like snakes to the ground. Tris gasps, at the trees sealing off everywhere else. We are standing in the only entrance. She runs to the willow, and parts it's leaves. I follow, and find myself faced with the stream, running clear over white and grey pebbles. A small bridge crosses it, made from woven wood. It reaches the half metre across the stream, leading to a central area around the tree trunk. Tris sits there, next to a gnome, who appears to be fishing. I stroll across the bridge to her and look up at the branches of the willow, a few metres above me. I sit beside Tris, and hold her hand.

"It's beautiful," she says, gazing down the stream as it disappears into the barrier of trees protecting this green grassed paradise. I smile

"Yeah, it really is. We have to tell the others, this could be out little place for our group. I nod along with her.

"Well, let's find them," I say. We exit the paradise through it's entrance of trees, and follow the previously unseen path before it joins the main one subtly, unseen.

"FOUND YOU!" Uriah screams, as he runs towards me, the rest of the group in tow.

"Yeah, great Uri," I huff in annoyance "follow us, we've found something super cool!"

Confusion crosses everyone's faces as they follow us. I find the hidden path, and head down it's winding length. I notice the forest seems to curl in over us, branches intertwining and forming rooves to protect us from darkness. I smile, and begin to run, with four and the rest in tow. We reach the entrance, it's gate formed by ivy clutching to trees.

"Guys, what you are about to see is secret, and kept in our group. No telling without our permission. They all nod, trying to peek around me. I step aside, and they rush through, but stop as they gaze upon the glory of our newly found paradise. I smile, and run ast them, ducking under the willow's leaves with a laugh. Tris follows, leading the rest of the group over the beautifully crafted bridge, which seems almost at one with the ground. I lean against the trunk as Uriah grins, and climbs the willow's old branches. He sits on a low branch at my headheight, legs dangling. Zeke climbs next to him, and Will analyses everything in awe. Christina, Marlene and Shauna sit around the trunk as Tris places herself beside me.

"Wow," Christina breathes.

"Yeah," Will agrees with her. I pull Tris onto my lap, as Will takes off his shoes and socks to hang his feet in the stream. I get an idea.

"Hey, Uriah, Truth or dare?" I ask him. He grins, features brightening.

"Dare," He narrows his eyes.

"Run into a tree. Hard." Uriah frowns, gets up, and heads outside the willow's leafy walls. I follow with Zeke as Uriah goes full pelt at a tree. His head strikes it first, then the rest of his body, and he falls backwards. Me and Zeke roll all over the floor laughing. Uriah gets up, rubs his head and walks over to us, past us, and back under the willow. We follow, and as I sit down next to Tris and The Pedrad brothers regain their perch, the bell sounds, in the distance, another world away. Our group leaves. I walk Tris to her car.

"Hey, Tris," I am slightly nervous, I don't know why "do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

She thinks about it. "Of course, but I would have to check with my mum," She answers. I grin, kiss her goodbye, and head to my old truck.

**There's another chapter! Thanks for reading, thanks for support. Also, please review, I like to know how I could improve my story. Not only that, but when I finish this story, I kind of want to do extra stories in this. I think I could introduce supernatural ideas, see _Wolfblood Divergent _by Secretspy286, also see _Pale Love _by the same author. I could introduce my own idea of supernatural powers induced by strange people who have created home in the secret paradise. What do you think? I little early I know, but still...**

**J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hello! Here is chapter 8! Hope you enjoy, rate and review etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent in any way shape or form (sadly) On with the story!**

**Tris' POV**

My alarm bleeps, signalling another school day. However, it is Friday, so life is better than it could be, I guess. Then I remember: I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH FOUR TODAY! I rush through my routine, hop in my Lambhorghini and cruise to school, listening to Linkin Park. I hop out the car, and meet my friends under our meeting tree. Shauna and Zeke still aren't here. I kiss Four on the cheek, and say hi to the others. Each of them nods in reply.

"So Tris, we still on for tonight?" Four asks, whispering into my ear. I smile

"Of course, what time will you get me?" I whisper back

"Is seven good?" I finish track tryouts at 6, so I should fit it all in. OMG! I nearly forgot about tryouts, it seems there is more than one thing to look forward to today. My thoughts are stopped as Will takes Chris into his arms and kisses her. I squeal. Wow. I'm capable of squealing. Christina pulls away and looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"I sent you a text about us last night, but you didn't reply," she explains. Oh.

"Oh, sorry Chris, I was probably asleep, I went to bed early last night," Christina nods in approval. I smile as the bell rings, and the day begins.

Well. School was, very dull. Nothing happened. I sigh as I change for track tryouts. I head out to the field, and find Coach Amar talking to some guys in their kits, I'm guessing getting ready for the races.

"Hey Tris," Amar begins, but he stops as he looks over my shoulder. I'm about to turn around, but two strong arms are around my waist, and I'm being spun. I hear a deep chuckle of laughter as I freak, kicking out. I stop. Four's holding me. He places me down, and I turn around to his grinning face

"FOUR!" I shout "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He laughs

"Sorry Tris. Did you know you are really sexy when you're mad?" He says between laughs. I can't help but giggle. He leans down, and kisses me. A scream interrupts us, it sounds like one of annoyance. I pull away and see Molly, and a few of her friends, Brooke and Myra, standing. Molly and Brooke are fuming.

"FOUR IS MINE!" shouts Molly "YOU, B****, DON'T DESERVE HIM! HE'S MINE!" Four steps in front of me.

"Molly, I don't like you, ok? I doubt you even knew I existed until I helped Tris,"

"What do you see in her?" asks Molly. Four begins to answer, but the coach blows his whistle, and we have to line up. I'm next to Molly's lane. She turns to me.

"Stay away form Four, he's mine," she growls at me. I shake my head and smirk. I go in to the ready position

"READY! SET! GO!" coach Amar shouts, and at go I pound across the line. The world fades. Everything goes in slo-mo, as I get ahead, my eyes only on the lane in front of me. My vision blurs, and I speed across the finish line. I'm in first. Molly is scowling, Brooke too. Myra walks up to me, she came second.

"Tris, I'll be honest. I like you, and Molly is just jealous. Ignore her. I smile at her, and she walks away. Seems not all Molly's friends are mean.

Tobias' POV

I finish track with Tris, and we're told results for the team will be in the cafeteria on monday. I walk Tris to her car. I tell her to follow me in my truck to our date destination. Why bother going home, then going back out again?

I pull up outside the woods. I help Tris out of her car, pretending to be a chauffeur. She giggles. God, I love that giggle.

I lead her through the trees, until the sound of water sounds. I find the layer of bushes hiding my secret place. I push them aside, and hear her gasp as she gazes upon my discovery.

"How did you find this," she breathes out.

"I found it after I arrived. I was bored, and found this place after a walk," I answer.

I have shown her my secret place. A lawn of gleaming green grass is lined by gorgeous trees, leaves glistening. A water fall jumps from the top of an overhang. It flies down, and forms a pool beneath the overhang before streaming across the clearing and into the trees. The stream is about a metre wide, and I jump across it onto the other side of the clearing. I sit down, and take a breath. I will tell her.

"Tris, I need to tell you something," Here goes

"What is it Four?" She asks curiously.

"I need to tell you about my family," I begin "my father is a cruel cruel man. He was left with me after my mum left. She was beaten by him, and after his older punching bag was gone, He found a new one. Me," I say. She takes in breath quickly.

"I'm sorry Four, I-" I hold up a hand to stop her

"I don't want pity, or to look weak," I say "and, you know about my dad, so you should know my real name," I breath in, she's the first to know these things. "My real name is Tobias,"

"Tobias," She repeats, testing my name. But it sounds soft and calming, not like a weapon, like Marcus uses it. She smiles

"Well, if you want me to call you Tobias, I will," I laugh, trying to lighten the mood, and lay down, gazing at the clouds. Tris lays beside me, and as we talk, I feel so happy and at peace, the world disappers...

Tris' POV

Well, that was so great! I just got home. I think about Tobias' past, what he went through, and I'm so sorry for him, but he doesn't need, or want it, so I'll leave it. My thoughts are removed as a hand clamps over my mouth, and I am dragged away into an alley, hwere a gag is placed upon my mouth

**NO! TRIS! Like the cliffhanger? Thanks for all the support! Also, I need more opinions on the ideas for stories I put last chapter, because otherwise, I will just do it based on one vote and I want more opinions. There has been over 2000 views on this story, and only 6 reviews, give me opinions! It's not fun not knowing what my audience thinks. Thanks again, and goodbye!**

**J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**HELLO! Cliffhanger is now going to be continued! I guess you think you know who it could be. But! Maybe not?**

Tris' POV

I am shoved against a wall.

"Hello Tris," I hear as I am blindfolded roughly. I don't recognise the voice. It sounds like someone my age.

"Why did you go out with him?" The voice asks, it sounds male, definitely. I growl into the gag, and get a slap.

"That is for betraying me, whether you knew or not." Now I am scared. The gag is taken out, and I see no blond hair, so this can't be Peter. The hair of the person is black and greasy, and their left ear is thoroughly pierced.**(Guess who it is yet?) **I scream, and receive another slap. I continue, as my kidnapper lands punches all over me. My mouth begins to bleed. I groan. I scream again though. Another punch. Broken nose. I am shoved to the ground. My kidnapper laughs, and the sound of a phone ringing is all I hear.

"Hello Four," says my kidnapper. "Guess who I have covered in bruises and bleeding on the floor? Say hello Tris,"

"Four..." I groan and trail off. I hear shouting on the other end of the line. My kidnapper laughs into the sky. He takes my shirt off, and undoes his belt. I am shoved away from him, looking at the ground. Then fire burns across my back, searing, burning, eating flesh as it screeches in pain. I am struck again, fire threading across my back. I lose count of the beatings. My back arched in pain, screaming out. I receive another lash, I think, or maybe that's just after-pain. I grit my teeth. My vision blurs. The pavement and the stones in it become a face, the face of my kidnapper, his eyes glowing maliciously

"Goodbye Tris," it says

"TRIS!" This time I think the voice is in real life, or is it? My eyes are teared up, or am I dreaming? This pain couldn't exist in real life. I roll onto my side, waiting to wake up. I see a figure running towards me, but am jolted into blackness as a sharp pain, lancing thorugh my body, destroying my nerves, eating my resistance to pain. My body goes limp, and my eyelids roll over my eyes.

Tobias' POV

I am driving home, still feeling glorious after my date with Tris. I drive past Tris' house, and smile seeing her car safely parked. She got home OK. I drive the extra blocks to my house, and pull into the driveway. I step up to my door, and go through into my house. I am stopped by a call. It's from Tris, so I pick it up. But I don't hear Tris. The voice of someone crazed with gleefulness, and darkness pierces the phone line.

"Hello Four," I freeze. "Guess who I have covered in bruises and bleeding in front of me?"

The world slows down.

"Say hello Tris," My heart freezes, and I am racing to my pickup, as Tris says into the call

"Four..." My body is now filled with adrenaline as I go at 70, 80, 90 to Tris' house. I near it, and pull on the handbrake. I turn as I do so, and park almost perfectly in Tris' drive in seconds. I fall out of the door, roll, and get back on my feet, and am sprinting toward the place where the all too recognisable sound of belt hitting flesh sounds. It is in an alley next to Tris' house. I go to the opening of the alley and stop. There stands Eric, beating Tris. I growl, anger pulsing through my body. Eric looks up, and grins. Tris' body is battered and broken, her form bleeding her back covered in flesh freshly opened. I take all this in as Eric brings a knife to Tris' stomach. I shout, and begin to sprint forward. Eric's face turns to horror as I pound toward him, trainers feeling like they could destroy the pavement, break bones. Tris is hurt. Because of the a-hole Eric. I pound toward Eric. He begins to run, but I have already jumped, and punched him to the ground. He cries out. I am about to carry on my attack, but Tris is hurt. I run to her, and kneel down beside her, eyes wet. I pick her up, her beautiful body held in my hands. I feel the flesh of her back, opened. I know the feeling. It's horrible, unable to say anything, yet screaming, body screaming, mind screaming, mouth screaming, until you become numb, and fall away into darkness. The dagger still protrudes from Tris' stomach. Now I am tired, the adrenaline having worn off. I place tris in the passenger seat of my truck, and put pressure on her wound, whilst driving with the other hand. I reach the hospital, and sprint into it, Tris, my beautiful girlfriend, is hurt. A nurse sees us and we're sent to an operation room. I place Tris on the bed, and I am ushered out of there...

I am jolted awake by Zeke shaking my shoulder. I called all my friends, and Tris' brother and Mum last night, and they all arrived shortly after. I explained what I think happened. The guy's eyes were full of fury, anger, and the look of a crazed killer. Mine probably did too, but I just couldn't be angry after a while, Tris was hurt, no matter if it was someone else's fault. She was all I really lived for now, my only happiness. She brought colour to my world, brightness, and I realised I love her. I never realised that this was what it would feel like. I only now realise her chance of survival. She could die, the amount of blood she lost. I begin to weep into my hands. I can't hold on to this world without Tris. My happiness, my joyfulness, my light. No religion could put me in the mood Tris did, careless, like a boy m age should be: living life. I was so depressed and I know if I lose Tris, I lose my will to live. My lifeline. I keep crying. I know my friends are probably whispering. About how much it seems I care for Tris. My crying is broken by someone placing a cup in my hand, full of coffee, and a plate holding a sandwich. I look up, and see Christina staring at me, eyes filled with worry, for my mental state, aswell as Tris. I look around me. Everyone is staring, eyes filled with sadness and concern. I just cry more, until my coffee is cold. I drink it like that. I then finish my sandwich. Then, a nurse comes into the room.

"Is Four here?" She asks. I stand up, and she beckons me. I walk with her to Tris' room.

"She is just about stable, we think. She will take a long time to recover, she lost so much blood, and had so much damage done to her. She is just awake, and asking for you." I nod, numb from her news. Tris isn't dead. I am happy, but the world is so messed up right now. I'm worried aswell as thankful to god for sparing Tris. She sits on a bed, slightly propped up, and I smile at her. She smiles weakly back, unable to muster more.

She has a single drip attached to her hand, pumping crimson blood into her. She is also hooked up to a machine telling you her blood pressure, as well as measuring her heartrate. Beep, beep, beep. Like the sound of my alarm clock, and most likely hers, waking her, and me from our stupors, waking her from her sleep from blood loss, and me from my sleep of thought, about Tris, daydreaming away. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep... I awake, properly, and quickly cross to her bed to hug her, needing her touch, reassuring me she's ok. She's ok...

**Well, there you have it. I've been trying to get more emotion into my writing. Gotta ask, is it working? Thank you for reading, please rate, not knowing what you think is like launching a rocket and not knowing it's course, or whether it's crashed to Earth, or if it's soaring above the stars. Thank you, anyway.**

**J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Here is chapter 10! Hope you all enjoy!**

Tris' POV

Blackness. Emptiness. Where am I? I hear a beeping. Oh, I am in bed. Time to get up for another day of school. I wave my hand at my alarm, so it will shut up. My arm is caught by someone. WHO'S IN MY ROOM?! I wake up quickly. White ceiling, white covers, white walls. This isn't my bedroom. My arm is placed beside me, and I turn to see them. It looks like a nurse, all in blue, with a name tag saying Julia ;). I frown. What happened? I recall my memories, and it hits me, flooding my brain with crystal clarity. The man, the whipping. Oh, god. What was that stabbing pain, as well? And that person. The nurse begins to talk to me.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake," she's awfully cheerful. A bit too cheerful. "Now, I'll get the doctor to come in and check on you," she walks out as I begin to protest. Oh, well.

The nurse is back a while later, I don't know how long she took, but it felt long. She brings a doctor, who seems to be very tired. His eyes carry bags bigger than ones Christina gets whilst shopping, and his hair is ruffled, like he's run his hand through it too much. He smiles slightly, as he crosses to observe some monitors. I look around. I am in a small room, all white. I have a drip applying blood to me, and a machine is measuring my heartbeat, continuously beeping. He finishes studying the monitors, and turns to me

"Well, Beatrice, you're lucky to be alive," I did take a good beating, but nothing life threatening. The doctor continues, running a hand through blond hair, dishevelling it more. "You took a horrible beating, and you received a stab wound in your stomach which caused you to lose a lot of blood." So that was the stabbing pain. The doctor explains how I will be moved out of my room into a ward with other people later, and will have to stay here for a good month. I sigh as he says this.

"Do you want anyone to see you? I know a rather handsome young man has been asking about you for a long time." Tobias!

"Send him in, will you?" I ask the doctor. He smiles, tired face managing the look of happiness. He leaves, and Tobias runs in a second later. I stare at him, and he stares back. I cuddle up into his eyes, capable of rage and darkness, and softness, of silken beds of water. Then, he snaps out of his trance, and crosses to my bedside in two long strides. He takes me into his arms, and I feel safe, so safe. I smile, and enjoy his embrace. I raise my head out of his shoulder and kiss his cheek. He draws back.

"Are you ok?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow. _Really? _He grins, and gives me a peck.

"Nice to see you have a sense of humor," he says.

Tobias' POV

She's ok. I feel a fire ignite within me as I hold her, a fire which had been dampened by her near-death experience.

"I'm okay, they're gonna move me to a ward soon," she explains her situation. But there is one question I fear the answer to.

"How long will you stay here?" She frowns. Oh dear.

"A month, at least, the doctor says," Wow. Well, she did take a stab wound and, according to the nurse, it was nasty, and required stitches.

"Well, then I will visit you as often as possible," I state, crossing my arms. She smiles.

"Can you send in my family, please?" She asks. I nod, and go to the waiting room. As I arrive, almost everyone gets to their feet. Christina steps forward. I shake my head at her. She sits down. I gesture for Caleb and Tris' mum to follow me. They nod, and I walk back to Tris' room. I open the door, letting them in. They rush to her bedside, bombarding her with questions. I chuckle softly. Tris glares, and at this, Caleb turns to me.

"Who are you anyway?" I stop chuckling, realising, this could go bad fast.

"I'm Tobias, but I prefer Four around others," I answer, leaving out the girlfriend-is-your-sister part. Caleb narrows his eyes, and Tris speaks, frowning at the use of my real name.

"Hey, aren't you the mayor's son?" I look at him, guarded.

"Yes." I say slowly. He narrows his eyes further. He is about to continue talking, but Tris interrupts.

"Yes, mum, Caleb, this is Four or Tobias, my boyfriend," Tris' mum smiles, but Caleb isn't. He jumps up

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH? GOING OUT WITH MY FREAKIN' SISTER?! SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!" I remain still and relaxed, until Caleb decides to march up to me, and send a fist at my face. Wrong move, bro. I catch his fist in my own hand, and squeezes it. He yelps, and backs off, to his mother, who soothes him.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way Caleb, but in my opinion, Tris can make her own choices, whether you like them or not," He looks at me like I just killed his family, and all his friends, then stole his metaphorical wife. If looks could kill, I wouldn't have ever existed. I smile slightly at this thought. He storms out of the room, and his mum places a kiss on Tris' head before leaving to shepherd an angry brother. Tris sighs.

"Well, he took that worse than expected," she comments. I chuckle, and sit next to her

"Yeah, I see your point, talk about an overprotective bro," she giggles. Then, the doctor walks in.

"Hey, Tris, in a bit we're gonna move you to your new ward." She smiles and nods

"Also, what was with the angry guy and his flustered mum coming out of your room?" I laugh, and fall to the floor, laughing so hard it hurts. I notice through my tears, that Tris is in a similar condition. I think her head might fall off. The doctor just gives us a look

"Do you need a psychiatrist? Or am I missing something?" I shake my head, and he shrugs before walking out. Me and Tris recover. I kiss her.

"Hey, do you want some lunch, babe?" I ask her. She raises an eyebrow at the name.

"No?"

"Actually, I kinda like it, it's ok," she nods, satisfied. "Now go get some lunch, Toby, and you can see me once I get to the ward," I smile, and walk out to get a sandwich from Upper Crust.

Tris' POV

Toby leaves, and a minute later, a nurse arrives, pushing my bed to a ward. We enter it, and I look around, wincing in pain at my wound. I am wheeled into a bay, and hooked up to some machines. The nurse leaves, and I look to the bay next to mine. I managed to get a window on one side of me, so I get a view of Chicago at night, since the hospital is on a hill. The person next to me is looking at me, evaluating me.

"Hey, I'm Tris, who are you?" I ask.

"Hi, my name's Ari," strange name, I wonder why he's here?

"I know what you're thinking, weird name, right?" he asks. I nod.

"Well, it is supposed to mean Lion or Eagle, which I guess is pretty cool, huh?" yeah, that is cool. He is slightly tanned, with golden blond hair, tousled and a little longer than Tobias'. He seems nice.

"So why are you in this ill-hole?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I got assaulted, knife wound, severe beating, fun stuff!" I put a thumb up. He laughs

"Why are you in this 'ill hole', then?" He frowns. Oh dear.

"I have cancer, leukaemia, actually." He answers. Oh dear...

"Supposedly, I'm not gonna live much longer, as I have some worse case which spreads faster and is more dangerous. Also, I didn't start treatment until it was pretty well developed, so yeah, might die, that sorta thing." I frown. This poor guy. This poor, poor guy.

"Okay, well, on a brighter note, tell me about you. Friends, family?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know my mum, but I live with my dad. He's a good guy." Oh well. I can get to know him better as I wait for Toby. I might as well learn about him, I'll be almost living him for a good month.

**Boom! Done. Sorry about the lack of an update yesterday. Tomorrow I will try to update, Tris' friends will come to meet her, you'll see... Thank you for reviewing, supporting, following, favouriting etc. I will need to explain about Ari's cancer. It's blood cancer, which affects white blood cells, and you get it from nasty bone marrow. I had it, and it's not much fun. Thank you again, and goodbye!**

**J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hello peeps! Time for another chapter! **

**I don't own nuffin blad.**

Tris' POV

Shortly after I began talking with Ari, Tobias walked in. He carried two BLTs, and he crossed the room to me, handing me the sandwich.

"Hey Trissy, who's this?" He asks. I frown, he sounds slightly uptight. Oh dear, he thought Ari was-

"This is Ari, he has cancer, and, as you can see, he has the bay next to mine," I smile, and give him a peck. He relaxes.

"Hey dude, I'm Ari," Ari introduces himself.

"Four," Tobias answers, still slightly tense.

"Anyway, what's happening at the moment?" I ask, hoping to occupy Tobias' thoughts with something else.

"Oh, um, all your friends are outside, shall I send them in?" Tobias asks. I shake my head.

"No, they can wait a little longer. I-I want you to tell me what happened when you found me," I say. Tobias face goes stern, and angry.

"Well," he begins. "I was just driving home in my Ford, when I got the call from.. him. You know what the call was about. I drove over to your house, breaking the speed limit I think, and found your car in your drive. I heard your cries though, and went into the alley beside your house. There, Eric, your kidnapper, was whipping you." He shudders. I frown. Who's Eric?

"Who's Eric?" I ask him.

"Oh, Eric. I met him when I came here. He got mad because I was on 'his bench' at the park, as he put it," Toby recalls. He is now getting very angry. I give him another peck, which he tries to deepen, but I pull back.

"can you send in our friends? You can eat your lunch while I talk to them," I say, polishing off my BLT. He pouts.

"You're no fun," He says, but he goes to get them. I look to Ari, but my stomach floods my body with pain. I wince, and he looks at me, question in his eyes.

"Just my stab wound," I say, smiling tightly

"No, about the Eric guy. So he assaulted you?"

"Oh, yeah. Whipping, the stab only came when T-Four arrived." I begin to continue, but my friends burst in, running over to me. Despite being in heels, Chris makes it to me first.

"OMG Tris are you ok? Four didn't give much detail, and I was so-"

"TRISSY!" Uriah screams, as he and Zeke arrive, followed by Marlene and Shauna.

"Hey, Uriah. Calm down." I order him. He relaxes slightly. Then the interrogation begins. I answer questions for what feels like hours, but then a nurse comes to tell them visiting time is over. All my friends leave, but Tobias stays.

"Sir, visiting times are over, can you please leave?" the nurse asks Tobias. He shakes himself out of his trance.

"Oh, I'm not leaving," He says, tensing. The nurse sighs.

"Please, sir, you need to leave."

"No,"

"Visiting times are over,"

"So?"

"You need to leave,"

"Well, fine, heck, be stubborn all you want, I'll let you stay." The nurse gives in. Tobias smiles, and I give him a kiss. He smiles wider, and moves from the chair to the side of my bed. I smile up at him.

"Guys," Ari breaks us out of our trance. "Can you turn the light off? I wanna go to sleep?" He whines. I grin, and Tobias turns the light out. He walks back over, and sits in the chair, ready to go to sleep.

"Toby," I whisper.

"Yes,"

"Can you sleep on the bed with me?" I whisper.

"Of course, Trissy," He says, climbing in beside me. I guide his hands round my waist. He smiles, and hugs me to him. I drift off to sleep...

_He smiles. The belt comes down. It stings. I cry out. He brings it down again, but then Marcus is there with Eric. Peter, too. They all bring down belts, and I scream in pain. They grin maliciously._

"_Tris!"_

"Tris!" Toby's voice wakes me. I look up at him, his eyes full of concern.

"You were having a bad dream. Wanna talk about it?" No I don't. I look at him, and his concern just brings it all down on me. I feel the impact of everything hitting me then, like a tidal wave, a Tsunami. I just begin to cry, cry and cry into Tobias. He holds me closer, taking my head into the crook of his shoulder. I cry into his Tee, soaking it. He strokes my hair, and whispers comforting things into my ear. I fall asleep again, eventually, this time it's dreamless though.

I wake in Toby's arms. He smiles, seeing me wake.

"Want breakfast?" he asks. I nod, he disentangles himself from me in bed, and gets up, walking to the door of the ward.

"Hey, Four!" It's Ari

"Yeh?" Four asks

"Can you get me some food? Like, some nice stuff, a bacon roll or something? Hospital food sucks!" Four smiles, and nods. He leaves

"So, Tris. How much do you care for Four?" Ari asks. Why is he asking this?

"Well, I like him a lot. Maybe I even love him." I say, and it hits me. I do. Oh god I do. How does he feel about me?" Ari just smiles knowingly

Tobias' POV

(Before Tris woke up

I wake, and see that Tris is still asleep. Ari, facing over from me, is not, however

"Hey," I say quietly to him, careful to not wake Tris.

"Hey, Four," He answers. " I gotta say, you guys are a cute couple," he continues.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Tris just ignores it or blushes, I really like her." I say. Time to get some guy help. I realise I've needed to talk to someone for a while about this.

"Hey, dude, I think I might love her, but, thing is, how do I tell her? Will I scare her off? I'm just a little freaked right now." I pour it out fast. Ari ponders this.

"Well, I don't really know, I mean, I can't give you advice for girls, cause I'm gay, but I think she likes you just as much. Tell her when you want, when you feel she is ready," I nod, taking this in.

"Thanks dude,"

"No probs." He says.

**Chapter 10 dealt with! Wooh! Anyway, thanks for all support, any advice welcome, thoughts on story wanted, give me ideas, you know? But still, thanks for reviewing, favouriting, etc. **

**J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Here is another chapter**

**I don't own nuffink.**

Tris' POV

I sit, watching TV in my bed. It's the World Cup. I have been watching all the matches this past week. Being stuck in hospital really is dull, but Toby is here most of the time. He brought me a load of my stuff to entertain me: music, DVDs, magazines, books and similar. He's just getting lunch, as I watch the recorded match. Uruguay are currently losing to Costa Rica, which I'm surprised about. Four walks in, bringing with him the aroma of McDonald's.

"Hey, Ari," he says as he passes Ari's bed.

"Man, you're gonna kill me with that good food which I can't have," he says. Four grins, and arrives at my bed.

"Hey, Trissy, thought you deserved a treat after a week here, so I got you a fillet o' fish, and a frapuccino from Starbucks," I grin. He knows exactly what I love. I set up my Bed tray, whilst Toby moves to the cozy camping chair he brought in for visitors for me. I have my own little haven here: I have a TV which is on an adjustable arm attached to my bed. I have a bedside table which is really big, and it holds a place for Toby to eat food, and me to keep all my entertainment. I also have a lava lamp, which I turn on at night. Ari says he likes it, and it's comforting in the dark ward. My doctor, Lance, says I have a pretty cool place. Ari is jealous, because he doesn't get any friends. He recently got another dose of antibiotics, and his hair has continued to fall out until he shaved it off. His boyfriend left him because of the cancer, which is just mean, his dad died in a car crash, his mum never visits because he's gay and his friends are too lazy to come see him. He has a sad life, but I am always happy to keep him company, with Tobias. I finish my food, and Toby is already done. He puts our rubbish in the bin, and I tilt the TV so he can see the footie.

"So, Tris," My doctor, Lance begins. "We have taken out the stitches in your stomach, and you seem to be recovering well. We will give you medication, but you can't do any sport for another week." My doctor is pretty cool. He's like some sort of medical prodigy, 19 years old and a fully qualified doctor. He gives me instructions on how to take care of myself, and similar. Then, I am freed. Away from this place, where I look over Chicago, like a shepherd watches over sheep. I feel a little sad. I'll miss this place. I have given Ari the recliner, bedside table and a new TV I bought for him. He's a great guy, and I feel sorry I'll be leaving. I am going back to the ward one more time to get the last of my CDs, and my magazines. Ari sits there, forlorn and alone.

"So Tris," He begins. "This is goodbye." I look at him, and he looks at me. I am filled with sadness and guilt for leaving Ari here. He is in bad shape, on his third round of antibiotics, still hanging on. There is only a small chance he'll live.

"Ari, thank you. For being there, being friendly, kind, and making this place nicer. You're a great guy. I'll visit some time, maybe at the weekend," Ari smiles slightly.

"Ah, I doubt it. That's what they all say. I know you won't, but you have made hospital nicer for me. You and Four have brightened my experience of life, and if I'm gonna die, I'm glad I met you, dying or not,"

"Ari. I will visit. I will bring Four, and maybe even a little surprise." He grins.

"I love surprises! But, Tris, thank you. Thank Four, too. I reckon you may be the one person who does visit and bring me out of my misery." I smile, wave and walk out the ward, into the sunshine, the glory of life, the freedom. I grin, and walk over to where four sits in my Lambo.

"Who said you could drive that?" I ask him.

"Oh, some random girl said I could borrow it to pick her up," He said. I smile

"Well, Toby, I am glad you did pick me up in this." I walk around to the passenger seat, smiling. I get in, retract the roof, and Toby does a donut before tearing out of the carpark. I laugh in joy, and in the ward far above, Ari watches the happy couple speed away. He smiled, and laughed. Lance did too, standing beside Ari's bed, clipboard in hand.

**So, bye Ari! Thank you for reading, favouriting etc. It means a lot. Thank you, and goodbye! Please review, if you don't review it's like I'm taking a driving lesson and crashing but not being told how to not crash!**

**J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I don't own nuffink! **

Tris' POV

Beep. Beep. Beep... Beep. My alarm adds one last beep as an afterthought. I groan, and sit up, eyes shut. I force them open, then they snap shut, like springs. I then realise what it was today. I was gonna go back to school today! I've missed it, surprisingly. Life gets dull without it. I pull on my clothes, and run downstairs, laughing. Outside, the sun shines, birds chirp, and cars putter by. Caleb gives me a look, but I ignore him. I grab some toast.

"Hey! That's mine!" Caleb yells, but I am already finishing it, grabbing my bag and jumping into my car. I put on my playlist of Mallory Knox, Linkin Park, Bastille, and assorted other artists. I really can't get enough of it. The sunlight flies down through the sky from far out in space. I turn my music up, take my roof down, and drive to Tobias' house. I offered him a lift, as his car is being repaired. Again. He runs out the house, jacket trailing off one shoulder. He vaults over the door without opening it, and I laugh again as he smiles, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and tells me to step on it. We speed to school at 70, laughing and smiling. We pull up in the parking lot, and I jump out of my car to meet my friends. They all stand under our meeting tree.

"Hey tris,"

"Hey Four,"

"Hi guys," We get from Christina, Will and Uriah. Marlene, Zeke and Shauna are there too, looking slightly tired. The bell rings, and we all head to class.

It's lunchtime, and Will, Uriah and Zeke have disappeared. Me, Tobias, Shauna, Christina and Marlene sit at our table. Toby is eating cake with gusto, and I am finishing a hamburger. We make small talk about how we all are. I was released from hospital a week ago, in half term, so I haven't seen the others for a while. The bell rings, and we head to class.

Now it's P.E. Today, we are doing swimming, which I am happy about. I am not fantastic, but I am good enough to hold my own with others and I enjoy it. It's also going to be good because we get to see the guys shirtless. Me and christina get dressed in one pieces, which Christina isn't happy about.

"Why? These look terrible, why not bikinis?" I just laugh, before heading out to the pool.

Coach Amar tells us to line up, and we go to the side of the pool. I notice a few girls eyeing Tobias' and I give them a glare. _Back off, he's mine._ Most look away, but Molly still stands there, smirking.

"Alright, cupcakes! We'll start with a warmup of two one hundreds on two thirty each!" Amar gives us his orders, and we begin to swim.

Now, school has finished, thank god, and we're heading to the woods and our secret paradise. We walk into the clearing, and our eyes brighten. Someone has been and decorating it! There are lights hund from the surrounding trees, as well as fake vines. There are lights all over the willow, and some rocks have been placed along the stream. I stare in wonder.

"SURPRISE!" Zeke, Tobias, Will and Uriah yell. I look at them.

"Did you guys do this?" I ask.

"Yeah, these guys," Tobias says gesturing to the others "decorated it at lunch, and I was the decoy, because you think any lan we make invloves all of us. We were just putting you off the scent!" I laugh, and run over to the willow. I step under it. The bridge has little lights all over it, there are one or two lanterns hung from branches. The gnome now has his own seat, and there are toadstools made of cushions set up round the tree trunk. I sit down on one, as the rest of my friends enter. Toby sits down next to me, and I give him a kiss. He kisses back, but before it gets more heated, we are separated by our friends

"Hey no PDA!" yells Uriah. I laugh as he and Zeke scramble up to a low tree brach, sitting on it. The others place themselves around the tree trunk. We spend some time playing around, before we head to our cars. Tobias gets into my Lambo beside me. I wind the roof up, the sky is darkening.

"Hey, wanna go see Ari?" I ask Toby. He grins

"As long as you come with me!" He says. I giggle, and nod. We head out of the parking lot and up to the hospital. We are directed to Ari's new room he has been given. As we walk in, he smiles. A few days ago, I had brought him a basket of entertainment stuff.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey Ari, how's it going?" I ask him. He laughs a little, before answering.

"Oh, you know, I've got cancer and I could die, but otherwise, I'm ok." for some reason, I find this extremely funny. I begin laughing. Tears prick at my vision. Toby is looking at me with a smile. I tickle him under the armpits and he begins to laugh too, my own laughter becoming contagious. I fall off my chair, on top of Tobias, and we roll around. Ari is looking at us, amused. I just laugh harder. Then, Lance walks in,

"Hey Ari, how-" He stops, seeing us. I quickly recover, wipe my eyes, and get up. Toby follows suit. Lance gives us a look, before continuing.

"Ok, mate, bad news." He begins. Ari is suddenly slightly more alert, but he still jokes.

"What, other than the fact I have cancer?" Lance doesn't smile.

"Ari. This cancer has gone too far. You are going to die." Everyone freezes. My eyes widen, as do Tobias'. Ari just sits there. He looks at me.

"Well, it was expected. It was unlikely I would survive anyway." My eyes begin to water. Ari was always just a ray of sunshine. When I had hospital blues, sitting in my bed, he had told me a joke, and brightened hospital up. And he was going to die. We were going to lose him.

**Slightly depressing, I guess, but still! Thanks for supporting. Also, I am going to start a game. Every chapter, at the end A/N, I will find one way to describe what it's like to not have any reviews. So for today, please review! When you don't review, it's like falling down to Earth, and being able to survive and have a good time, but not being told how to survive. ;)**

**J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! I just want to say, this is all planned, so if you ask for changes, they might not be taken into consideration. However, you 5,000 people who have seen this, only 15 have reviewed. -_-**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tobias' POV

Today, I'll ask Tris on a date, I think. Dinner? I think that will do. I have just woken up. I put on a tight tee-shirt, and my hoodie. I eat breakfast, and climb into my fiesta, before heading to school. There I see the gang under our usual tree. I creep up behind Tris, motioning at those who have seen me to be quiet. I trip Tris up, and catch her in my arms.

"Wow, I saved your life!" I say. She raises and eyebrow, and I grin, kissing her on the cheek.

"Keep telling yourself that, Toby," she whispers into my ear. I laugh.

"You know, when you whisper, you are sexy, Tris," I whisper back into her ear, putting her back on her feet. She is now blushing.

"What did you say to Tris?" Says Christina, suspicious. I just laugh, and head to my locker for my books.

Now, finally, school has finished! I walk out the doors, and spot Tris getting into her car. I run up to her.

"Tris! Hey, I was just wondering, do you wanna go on a date tonight? 'Bout eight?" she gets out her phone, checking her calendar.

"It looks like I'm good for that, see you then," She smiles at me. Pull her out of the car and kiss her. She smiles into the kiss, and I feel the usual addictive jolt of electricity going through my body. She pulls away, and gets in her car. I pout, and she waves goodbye. I then head over to my ford, unlock it, and as I'm getting in, I hear Molly, on the other side of the car.

"Hey Four," She says.

"Hi," I say, slightly uncertain.

"So, I was just wondering, when were you gonna dump that piece of trash girl and go out with a real woman?" She asks, batting her eyelashes. I frown. That made me angry.

"Molly, don't you ever say something like that. I will never go out with you, if I'm dating Tris or not." She stalks around the car, and grabs my shoulder.

"Well, then Tris might find herself a little surprise, a little _painful _surprise." She grins, and tries to kiss me, but I step back. She narrows her eyes, and stalks off.

I have just finished getting ready for mine and Tris' date. I get into my car, and drive over to hers. I get out, and go to knock on the door. Caleb answers. _Oh dear..._

"Why are you here? I thought I told Beatrice to dump you," I smirk.

"Well, guess she isn't as obedient as you thought," says Tris, walking out the door to my car. Caleb growls. I laugh, and head to the car with her.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHAT!" He shouts at me. I just laugh again, and pull away. I am taking her to a diner where we get some food. It was delicious and Tris agreed. We walked out, and got into my car. I took her to the woods for our secret place. I open the door, and rush around the car to open Tris' door. She smiles.

"hey, you just go ahead, I have to do something quick," I say to her. She nods, frowning, and heads into the forest. I go to the boot of the car, get some wine and two glasses. I also grab a bouquet of flowers I bought earlier. I go to our secret place, heading off the track for only a little bit. There I find Tris, beautiful hair flowing down her shoulders. Today she wears a gorgeous dress of red which goes to above her knees. It hugs her in the right places, and makes her look even better. I sit beside her, and pour wine into two glasses. She looks at me, and smiles. I keep the flowers hidden.

"Tris: To us, to you, your happiness and our relationship," I say. She smiles, and blushes shyly. She's frikkin adorable. Our glasses meet with a clink and we each take a sip. We lie down, watching the stars. We point out constellations, gazing at the winking islands of light in the endless blackness. Now is the moment.

"Tris, I might be in love with you." I smile at her "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though,"

"That's sensible of you," she replies "we should find some paper so you can make a chart or list or something." I laugh, and snuggle closer to her. She nuzzles her head into my shoulder.

"Maybe I'm already sure. And I just don't want to frighten you," I say.

"Then you should know better." I laugh a little more at her reply.

"Fine. I love you." She rolls on top of me, looking into my eyes.

Tris' POV

He just said it! Do I love him too? His quirks, his looks, his sense of humour. I do love him, don't I? I do! With my realisation, I feel warm and fuzzy, and happy in his love for me and my love for him. I kiss him and look into his eyes, so blue, yet so soft and loving.

"I love you too, Tobias," I whisper. He just smiles

**Slightly short, but still. LOVE! Four admitted it! Fantasmical, moving on. Thanks for all the support, please review, if you don't review it's like being told to ride a bike and trying, but not knowing how. Toodle pip!**

**J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bit of a filler chapter, but which stories don't have them? **

**I don't own nuffink! (Including Bad neighbours)**

Tris' POV

It's saturday, thank god. I've been drowning in school, and Molly and Peter too, with all their threats. But all this is devoid of my mind as I sit up in bed, realising it's 11am. I go for a shower, do my hair, get changed and apply minimal make-up. I text Tobias

_Hey!-T_

_Hi-4_

_So, wanna do something with the others today?-T_

_y not? Mayb a movie?-4_

_Sounds good. Meet mine in 20, u text the guys-T_

_Kk, c u in a bit ;)-4_

I smile, and close my phone. I head downstairs, and get some breakfast. I eat it whilst watching the finale of _Brooklyn nine-nine_. My friends arrive a bit later, Toby in the lead. I give him a kiss, and the others bustle through the door.

"Okay, just walk in," I say, smiling.

"Oh, sorry Tris," Will apologizes.

"It's fine, I'm just joking," I grin. "So what we gonna do today guys?" They all think a moment.

"I got it!" it's Uriah, obviously. "Okay, here's our afternoon plan: First, we go see a movie, whatever we want, probably bad neighbours, I think," We all nod, and he continues. "Next, we can maybe go to an arcade, and get snacks or something, and finally, we end up here, and play some T or D!" Wow, pretty good plan.

"Ok, that sounds good, you lot agree?" I ask the others. They all nod.

"LET'S GO!" yells Uriah, sprinting out the door, and jumping into his car _through the window._ I smile, and he starts up his car. Zeke runs over there, and jumps in through the other window. Shauna and Marlene go in the back, and Christina and Will get in Chris' Range Rover. Me and Toby get in my car, and we blast music at the top to the cinema. There, we watch Bad Neighbours, which was pretty good, I like Seth Rogen. Afterwards, we go to an Arcade, and I get about a trillion tokens. Me and Four go off to a Just Dance machine. I look at him, and he shrugs. I place a token in, and the game begins. We jump around on the steps, and we both laugh as he fails. I, however, am getting every step, arms swinging, legs pumping. I laugh at his attempts, and when we finish, I get tonnes of tickets. We go to assorted other games, before meeting back at the arcade entrance. I have a load of Haribo and Maoam, and I eat them as we drive to mine for some truth or dare. Oh dear.

"SO." Uriah's eyes skim over the circle formed around him, choosing, choosing. They land on Zeke. "Zeke! Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke frowns.

"Dare." He says firmly. Uriah grins, eyes glinting. Poor Zeke.

"I dare you to stick ice down your pants, take your shirt and trousers off, and dance down the street. Then, you have to kiss the first person you see. Then you may take the ice out." I'm not sure if that's even a dare, there's so many parts. Yet, Zeke pulls his trousers down and shirt off, revealing a good six-pack, and plaid boxers. Trendy. Uriah goes and gets some ice, which he brings to the door. I follow, and Zeke quickly sticks the ice down his pants and skips along the wall. He then jumps off at the first person he sees. A 5-year old with a backwards baseball cap. He kisses the boy on the lips. His mother shrieks, the boy yells

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" Zeke goes red, takes the ice out of his pants and throws it away... into the boy's face. He runs away as the mother shrieks again, and the boy starts to cry. I can't see through my tears of laughter. Well done Uriah.

"Did... any... one get... that... on video?" Says Christina through laughs. Uriah nods, holding his phone up as he carried on laughing. Zeke gets angry now.

"DUDE! THAT WAS THE WORST DARE EVER!" Uriah just laughs harder, so Zeke kicks him in the gut, and shoves him down the few steps leading to the door. We all laugh harder as Uriah gasps in surprise.

Wow. This has been one hell of a game of truth or dare. It's now eleven, so I have sent everyone away. Four has left too, and I am about to go to sleep.

"Beatrice?" It's Caleb. Oh no. "Did you break up with that number guy then?" He asks, uncertain. I look at him, eyes cold, all of a sudden.

"You didn't, did you?" I shake my head and narrow my eyes. And he explodes. "BEATRICE! I SAID HE WAS NO GOOD FOR YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT FROM THIS, BREAK UP WITH HIM!" Oh man. He just went too far.

"Caleb." My voice is low, and calm, ready to strike. "You think you decide what do with my life? He LOVES me. Can you not let us be happy?" Caleb frowns.

"What you have isn't love. It isn't. It's just some teenage fantasy you've created with him in. Give it time and you will see when he leaves you." He leaves before I can answer. I don't know if mine and Tobias' relationship will last. Will it? Will it. Those two words. That unspoken question from Caleb. I go to sleep, thoughts troubled.

**Caleb is mad, ain't he? Ahh well, thanks for support. Also, Ahlamcandor, I don't understand quite what you mean, but as long as people read my story and enjoy it, I'm happy. Reviewing is just a bonus. Please do review, though. When you don't, it's like being forced to fix a computer up with better parts repeatedly, and not knowing how. Thanks for reading, **

**Toodle pip!**

**J**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Wow, these chapters go fast. **

**I don't own nuffink.**

Tris' POV

My alarm blasts out the world cup anthem, Ole Ola, which I switched to my alarm to get in the football groove. I groan, sit up, and go through my morning routine. I grab my bag, and head to my car. Today is wednesday, and I think about the day 4 days ago, when me and my friends had our day out. Man, especially Uriah's dare, that was hilarious. I get in my car, and head to school, where I meet my friends. According to Uriah, there is a new kid arriving today. I wonder who he is. The bell rings, however, and we head to form. There, we meet the new kid. Our tutor walks in, saying hi as she goes to her computer. She sits at it, and logs in.

"Alright, class. This is the new student you have probably heard about. His name is Albert."

"Just Al, miss," the new guy corrects her.

"Oh, ok, well, can you sit next to Tris over there?" Al looks my way, and smiles. He walks up to the desk next to mine and slides into his seat. Toby suddenly seems slightly apprehensive. I lean over to him and give him a quick kiss to calm him down. He smiles, and as I turn to Al, he's frowning. He is quite tall, and looks slightly baby-ish. Chuby cheeks, yet still a teenaged boy at the same time. Slightly strange, but heck, who cares?

"Hey," he says.

"Oh, hi. So, you're Al?" I ask him. He nods

"And I guess you're Tris," he says. This time I nod. He smiles. But the bell has gone. I head to English.

Finally, lunch. I grab a hamburger and some cake, before heading to our table. I sit next to Tobias, giving him a kiss. He smiles. Our group begins to chat, mainly about the World Cup and Make-up. Then, it all goes awkward. Al sits down opposite me. Our table freezes, and looks at Al.

"Hey guys," he says, and begins to eat his food. Ok. You would at least get him to ask if he can sit at your table, but, I guess it's ok. I chat to Toby through lunch, and Al keeps trying to make conversation, but all I can say back is just one-word answers. He seems to get annoyed.

"Tris?" I snap out of my daze and look at Tobias. "Well, I was just wondering, do you wanna come over after school? You know, catch a movie?" I smile at him and give him a peck.

"Of course, see you then," The bell goes for classes.

After school, we head to Tobias'. I snuggle up next to him on the sofa, and watch Frozen, which Tobias likes, surprisingly. But then, it all stops. The front door opens, and Marcus steps into Tobias' apartment. He looks at us, at me.

"Who is this," his voice is dangerously calm.

"My... my girlfriend, Tris." Oh no.

"You can do so much better than her, Tobias, come on. This needs some punishment." Tobias' eyes widen. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Marcus undoes his belt, and swings it at Tobias, who cowers in front of the TV. But it makes no mark on his back. I jump in front of Tobias, arm up. The belt wraps round my wrist, painfully.

"Stupid B****!" Shouts Marcus, and he throws a fist at my face. But it never hits it's mark. A fist catches it. Tobias' fist.

"Get away from her, now." Tobias' voice is low, dangerous. He swings a fist at Marcus, and his father is out in one blow. I hug Tobias, but the flesh of my arm is still raw. He looks at it.

"Let's go to mine and sort it out." I smile, and give him a kiss.

We got to my house easy enough, and I go through the door, to helpfully find my mum home early.

"Mum. I need to talk to you." I say. She nods, and lets me take her to the kitchen.

"Mum, Four is having trouble at home. His father beats him, and he just beat his father up defending me. We need to call the police, and find Four a place to live." She takes this all in, a look of horror upon her face.

"Well, I guess it is time I go to the police," Tobias appears form behind the door, smiling slightly. My mum gets up, and goes to hug him. He takes the hug.

"Okay, kids." Mum takes control. "Four, your dad will be sent to prison, I will call the police. And as you have no proper place to live now, you will be living here." I look at mum, surprise all over my face. She smiles.

"Every child needs a home, and Four here seems a nice guy, as well as your boy," I just hug her, and lead Tobias to one of the guest rooms.

**Alright, there you have it! Thanks for all support, favouriting etc. sorry about slightly short chapters, your fingers ache and you get tired of having to write after a time, so I will cut some chapters slightly short. Hopefully I will get some longer ones in soon, though. Please review, if you don't it's like playing a game without knowing how, and if you're winning. Thanks for reading,**

**Toodle pip**

**J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Another chapter, another day. Enjoy**

**I don't own nuffink.**

Tris' POV

Whoo! LUNCHTIME! Finally. I've been sat through a more than dull morning, and now I get food. Thank god. I get some food, and sit at our table. There, I give Tobias a kiss on the cheek and dig in. Then I notice. Al. Sitting opposite. Smiling. Well, I guess that's ok, but he seems slightly creepy. Ah well.

"Hey Tris, by the way, are you ready for the party tonight?" Christina asks me, across Toby.

"Oh, wait, there's a party?" Christina rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes, you unsociable idiot," I raise an eyebrow at Christina at those words.

"Oh, uh sorry Tris, but it looks like I will have to get you ready!" OH GOD. I am about to protest, but Christina stops me.

"No arguing." And that was that.

After school, me and Chris head to mine where we chat and hang out until it's make up time. Nooooooooooooo! Yet Christina goes ahead, finds some dress I don't recall buying, and gets me to put it on. I pull it on, and as I look in the mirror, I see Christina has actually done a good job. My hair is wavy, lips red and features complimented, not hidden, thank god. Then I hear the guys downstairs, Will and Tobias

"Wait, when did Will come over?"

"Oh, yeah, when I was putting on your make up, you zoned out," Ah."But now I get to show you off to Four!"

Oh no, oh god, oh dear. All the different ways of saying 'oh'. But I go downstairs after Chris. As she enters, the guys go quiet, and I see Will, mouth hanging open, practically drooling. But when I look at Tobias, he's in a similar state, and looking pretty handsome in a white shirt and jeans. I walk up to him, give him a kiss, and say

"Alright, we don't want to be too late, let's go!" We all cheer and me and Toby head out to my car.

When we get to the party, I can hear the bass vibrating down the street from some dubstep I bet Uriah put on. We go up to the door, Will's hand in Christina's, and mine in Tobias'. We knock, and find Zeke, surprisingly not drunk.

"Hey, it's my two favourite couples!" He says, giving us a hug, and inviting us in. We go to the bar and sit down. We each order a drink, and I get a coke which I sip as I watch people jumping around and grinding on each other on the dancefloor. Well, that's how some people have fun, I guess? Will and Christina have now left, winding their way to the backyard where I think a game of beer pong has begun. Then I feel a presence beside me. I look beside me, and there sits Al, drink in hand.

"Hey Tris," he says, casual.

"Oh, hi Al. How's it going," he shrugs.

"Not bad." Now he has moved a bit closer. I look back to the dancers. There, Uriah is running around away from Zeke. My thoughts snap away from the Pedrad brothers when Al's arm slides around my shoulder. I stiffen, turning to look at Al, who smirks smugly.

"Al. Please get your arm off me,"

"Why?" Oh dear.

"Because I have a boyfriend." I say, bluntly. He should know this. He does know this.

"Yeah, but we both know you like me more," where did he get that from.

"No. I don't like you more. I like you less. I'm not gonna break up with T-Four."

"No. She won't." It's Tobias, standing behind Al. His eyes go slightly wider, and he stiffens.

"Get away from her please Al," says Tobias, eyes hard, voice low. I notice Chris and Will watching. Al shakes his hand

"Why should I get away fr-" He is cut off by a knockout blow from Tobias. He gives Al to a serious looking Zeke.

"Please get him out of here," he says, too calm. I walk over to him, and give him a hug, then look up and give him a kiss. He relaxes.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT A CLOSE FRIEND, GET OUT!" Zeke's voice yells over the speakers.

"Yers, and go f*** a duck!" Uriah slurs. Oh god. Everyone laughs, as Zeke shushes his brother.

"Ok, T or D!" yells Zeke, after everyone leaves. This will be fun.

"Alright, you know the rules," Will says as everyone gets into a circle. "Christina, candor or dauntless?" Christina considers this a moment.

"Dare." Will grins.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me!" Christina rolls her eyes, but drags him into a cupboard. We hear rustling, and little moans, and we fling the door open. The sight is scarring. Will and Chris heavily making out in the cupboard, Will shirtless. They jump apart a second later as they realise we can see them.

"Oh, hi guys," says Chris, blushing furiously. Will's cheeks are flushed slightly, but his lips are curved into a sneaky smile as he replaces his tee-shirt. We sit in our circle again, and Christina speaks.

"Ok, Four, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us your real name," Christina looks triumphant, but he rlook changes as Four removes his T-shirt. I glare at her and she shrinks into Will. Tobias' turn now.

"Tris." he looks at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Dare." I'm feeling good. He smirks. Errm, was that a good idea?

"I dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the game." Oh, wow, such a hard dare. I go and perch in Toby's lap, and to wind him up, I wiggle around slightly. He groans quietly, placing his hadns on my waist to keep me still. I grin, then realise everyone is staring.

"Tris, I see you're dirtier than I thought," Christina says as Marlene and Shauna cock an eyebrow. I smile and blush.

"Ok, Marlene, truth or dare?" She looks at me, apprehensive, guarding her expression.

"I'll go with truth," she says, uncertain. I grin.

"Have you and Uriah 'got it on' with Uriah and how many times?" she blushes, nods and holds up some number of fingers, but I'm not seeing her through my laughter at her embarrassment. The night continues in roughly the same way until one in the morning. Then, we are shooed out of the house by Zeke and Uriah, brandishing wash cloths.

**Boom! DEALT WITH. Moving on, thanks for reading, supporting, thanks to all who did review, they make you feel really good. (Don't know why, probably some weird psychological answer.) But, all who haven't reviewed, please do! When you don't, it's like** **playing a really complicated game without being told if you're doing well. Thanks to Ray Yang, too.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Wow, 18 chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the lack of updates.**

**I don't own nuffink! (Blad)**

Tobias' POV

My alarm blares out my spotify playlist, and I groan, shut it off and get out of bed. Today, thank god, it's friday. Tomorrow I can just relax, or hang out with friends and Tris.

I arrive in the cafeteria, it's finally lunchtime. It seems as if every day, my morning gets even longer. Ah well. I grab some food, and sit next to Tris, who looks up at me and gives me a kiss. Today, Al isn't at school, so she is now a bit more relaxed. He is pretty creepy, even if I could beat him up. But he isn't here today, so I go to happier parts of my mind as I talk to the others. Uriah sits down, sullen.

"Hey, mate, what's up?" I ask him. Uriah is just staring at his plate, but then I see it: NO CAKE.

"Oh no, Uriah hasn't got any cake. Guys, this is a problem," the others emerge from their conversations, but as they hear my words, fear crosses their faces. Each of us places a bit of cake on his plate, and his face lights up, sadness gone. Zeke has explained Uriah's cake problem. If he doesn't get any at lunch, he freaks out later and gets angry with everyone. Fortunately, we won't let that happen today. Everyone is about to continue their conversations, but Zeke stops them

"So, guys, I was thinking we could hang out tomorrow? At the beach, our family has a beach hut," we all look at each other, and everyone gives a little nod or similar. Christina turns to Zeke.

"Sounds good, we can do that," she says. Zeke nods, smirks, and leaves the cafeteria as we do to go to lessons.

School, just finished, and I am waiting for Tris by her car. I see her descending the steps of the school. She goes towards me, sitting on her car bonnet. She smiles at me, and I smile back. This morning, I got a lift from Tris, as we were going to visit Ari today, so we though we could just conserve fuel. She gets there, and gives me a quick kiss. I try and pull her back to me, but she hops away, and gets into the car. I get in on the other side, and we head up to the hospital.

We step into Ari's room, and see him looking surprisingly good. He brightens as he sees us.

"I thought you forgot me!" he jokes, and we laugh.

"so how's it going bro?" I ask him.

"Well, I have been given another dose of antibiotics to see if that will help, and I think it has! I feel better than I have in a long time!" Wow, that's good. Then Lance steps into the room, a smile evident on his face.

"Ari, good news!" he begins. My heart leaps. "The last batch of antibiotics we gave you have had some effect and you still might live!" Ari beams. Lance goes to his bedside.

"You can have some time out of that bed, in fact, you could even go out with some friends!" Ari begins dancing around the room beaming, but stops at the friends part.

"But. Doctor, I can't," he says. What?

"Why not?" We're all thoroughly confused.

"because I have no proper friends," he says, eyes lonely. His body suddenly smaller than before, in the centre of the room.

"Ari." I start. "You do have friends. Us. Me, Tris and some others are going to the beach tomorrow! You can come with us." I say, hoping to bring him some happiness. He looks up, tears glimmering in his eyes. I go and hug him, his tears sinking into my shoulder, droplets of sadness, and happiness, mingling, two opposites. He pulls away, and looks at the three of us in the room.

"Thank you." he says. We all smile. I turn to Lance

"Also, do you maybe want to go to the beach with us? The more the merrier," I say

"Obviously, but am I able to bring my boyfriend? He loves the beach," I smile.

"Of course."

We drive home, happiness evident in the world. We blast Pharrel Williams' _Happy _to the streets of Chicago, singing along all the way home. But there stands Tris' mum, Natalie. A stern look on her face.

"Hey kids, we have an issue." She says. I frown. What's wrong? She turns to me. Oh god.

"Marcus' trial is today, in an hour. We should get going." The bad part of the world has just slammed down on me, it's weight destroying me. We go to the family car, a limo, which is pretty neat. Me and Tris get in the back, and Natalie gets in the front. We drive to the courthouse, and take our seats. The trial begins, but all I can focus on is Marcus. His eyes, cold, icy, dark, red, evil, like the devil. Some strange combination of heat and cold, the fires of hell in his pupils, and the ice of hatred and cold seating itself in the rest of those evil, dark eyes. But then, I have to testify. My hands are sweaty, lips dry, trembling. _Stop, pull yourself together, you should be Four, not Tobias. Be less vulnerable, build your shell._ I see Tris though, and my mental shell is restored within her beauty. I am Four, a new person, but I am Tobias, too. I stand up higher, my mental redemption dealt with, and I describe what Marcus did to me. I demonstrate the criss-cross scars which march across my back, ridges of red skin. And I never falter, whilst Marcus stares at me with more hatred than anyone else could muster. I finish, and the judge adjourns court. We get outside, and Tris immediately wraps me in a hug. I smile, and kiss her, and then it gets a bit more heated, then-Natalie interrupts us.

"SO. KIDS." We break apart quickly. She smirks. "Let's go home, 'kay?" Me and Tris nod, and we head home.

After we get home, the evening before the weekend is spent watching movies, and texting friends about our beach date. I notice Tris has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I play with her hair as I finish the movie, then carry her upstairs. I place her in her bed, and go to step out, but Tris stops me.

"Stay," she mumbles sleepily. I smile, and get into my pyjamas before slipping in beside her, wrapping my arms round her waist, her head in my shoulder, my leg protectively over hers. We fit like two puzzle pieces, which have been missing for so long, and finish the puzzle so it looks better than it would if we had never been lost. I smile, and fall under sleep.

Tris' POV

I wake with Tobias beside me, and Caleb glaring at me from the door. Tobias appears to have been talking with him until I woke up. He turns to me, and gives me a kiss.

"Good morning Trissy," he smiles, but it vanishes as he turns to Caleb who seems very angry. Very, very angry.

"I TOLD YOU TO BREAK UP WITH HIM! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND WHY IS HE STILL HERE?!" I look at him, apprehensive. He glares back.

"Caleb, I will do what I want with my life, you don't control me." I say calmly, similar to Tobias when he's angry, actually. He keeps glaring.

"WHAT WOULD DAD THINK? HMM? TRIS? HE WILL DUMP YOU IN A HEAP ON THE FLOOR! ALL ALONE. STAY WITH HIM, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH YOU WHEN YOU'RE CRYING WITHOUT HIM!" He storms off, and my anger is immense. He can't bring dad into this. He can't.

"Tris, why did he bring your dad into this? What happened?" I look at Tobias, my eyes glistening with my sadness. He wraps me in a hug, and I snuggle into him, into my shelter.

**NAILED IT! Chapter 18 done. Thanks for all support. Next chapter will be the beach party, and I do intend to pull some plot twists, I think, Vimto474. Please review, when you don't it's like walking round a city, paying for things with currency you don't understand, then not being told if change is needed, if you haven't paid enough etc.**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Alright, everyone is begging for more, so here it is! I'm glad people enjoy my story.**

**Just to recap, Tris is about to explain her situation with her dad. Also, story of her dad inspired/copied off Singapore's national short thing, 'gift' Find it on Youtube**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tris' POV

I pull out of Tobias' hug, wishing at once I was still in his embrace. Then I recall all the memories of my father, and begin.

"I never really liked my dad." He looks at me, like, imagine how _I_ felt about_ my _dad? I smile slightly but continue.

"He wasn't often home, and he never earned much. We got income from our Mum of course, but he just made himself look like a stain on a could-be-richer family." Tobias is frowning slightly, but I push on. "One day, I was at his little moneybox thing he had to pay for bills, and he gave me some money. He then got a note from his pocket, and popped it in his moneybox. Then he took my hand and placed some of the money he gave to me in the box. Then I asked. 'How come you earn so little money? Why aren't you rich?' He looked at me, in thought. Then he said, 'Tris, being rich is less about how much you get, but how much you _give.'_" Tobias is thinking about this, but I don't give him time to ponder much longer. "Yet I still wasn't happy. He wasn't rich, like Mum. Why? I don't know. Then, one day, our family moved. But he didn't. He stayed in our old hometown, and none of us knew why. Every year he called, and asked if we wanted to come to see him, but I always said no. I wasn't proud of my dad, but then I heard he died, from bowel cancer. It was a bit of a blow to me, but I never much loved him or even _liked_ him. A year later, when I was thirteen, a letter came in the post. It said that our family had been making monthly donations and it was a thank you letter. I never knew, so I called the number, and I was asked to come to the charity. I agreed, and the next week, I headed over to the Charity's centre in town. There, a man met me. And he said that the donations were my father. The man said how he made so many children happy. He made every child's life nicer and brighter. My sort-of tour guide told me how there was once a depressed young boy, who wouldn't speak to anyone, but my dad never gave up on him, and read to the boy every day, and the boy showed a huge change. He became happy, and he showed me the book which my father always read. It read _HOPE _across the cover, and it was so well thumbed through, I was surprised it held together. Then, in the middle, a bookmark. It said: _Beatrice. I'm so sorry I was never the father you wanted me to be, and I'm so sorry that you could never love if I was a better father. Yet I hope you grow to be an independent young woman, with a man who loves her, and babies, and friends, and a life full of happiness, because I always wanted to make everyone happy. I just couldn't keep everyone happy. You especially. And I just hope you will be happy in your life even though I was never really in it._" I finish, and begin tearing up. I let out a sob and Tobias pulls me to his chest. Safety, warmth. I snuggled into him, tears rushing down my face. I pull away, but Toby still looks at me with concern. I go to my bookshelf, and take off one book. I flip through the pages until I find a bookmark. I read out the quote next to the bookmark, scrawled roughly between two paragraphs.

_Perhaps there are not stars, but openings in heaven where the love of our lost one pours through, telling us they are happy, happy that we are happy and happy to be there._

I read the quote, and flip the book shut, not reading the bookmark and all it's memories, but reading the title, stamped in all it's glory in the centre of the page.

It read,

_HOPE_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**OMFG! We have made it to chapter 20! OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG etc. Sorry bout the slower updates to normal, my life is slightly busy right now.**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tris' POV

It's been an hour since I explained the situation with my father to Tobias, and we are packing stuff for the beach. We are going to meet at mine at 12, in half an hour. I grab some towels chucking them in the duffel bag we are taking. Tobias throws in buckets and spades. I raise an eyebrow.

"What? We are going to have Zeke and Uriah, plus, everyone loves sandcastles!" he laughs in excitement. Oh Toby. We finish packing and collapse on the sofa. I fit myself into Tobias' side, and he places an arm around me. We turn on the TV and catch up on the Big Bang Theory.

Now, we are speeding toward the beach on the highway, Tobias hair ruffling in the wind, and mine streaming out behind me. Lance and his boyfriend didn't make it, unfortunately. The others' cars pull up on either side, forming a line, I smile at Zeke waving through the passenger window, and Tobias waves to Ari on our other side. But now, I have to do something. I step on it, and speed ahead, leaving the others far behind, me and Tobias laughing and smiling. We see the water, clear and blue, first. It reminds me of Tobias eyes. Then we see the golden sand, burning under the sun's gaze. I smile, and speed up, and when we get to the edge of the sand I pull on the handbrake and spin the wheel, spraying sand up in a high arc, and stopping. Tobias stares at me.

"Wow. That was... Fun?" I laugh, and drive into the nearby car park. We go and set up on the beach, waiting for the others. They eventually arrive, pulling up with annoyed but amused looks on their faces.

"That car is so cool, Tris!" Uriah shouts, as he ties a towel round his neck, grabs a windbreak and a barbecue then comes sprinting over, towel streaming out like a cape behind him. Zeke follows in a similar manner, and Chris, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Ari walk up, laden with food, towels and clothes. They set up, and we decide to head to the sea. Zeke and Uriah sprint in, pulling off their shirts to reveal nice six packs, but I'm too busy focusing on Tobias' stomach as I pull off my crop top to reveal my bikini, and my jeans to reveal the other half of the set. Tobias stares blatantly, and I whisper in his ear,"Like what you see?" He nods, but I am sprinting toward the sea, hair straming behind me, Chris at my side, Will next to her. I dive into the surf, and gasp as I pull up. Zeke and uriah are already messing about. I see Christina and splash her. But then a surprise comes. Tobias walks up with two surfboards. Zeke and Uriah stop, then run up to him begging for a go. He shakes his head and laughs. He steps into the water, and hands me a surfboard. I raise an eyebrow, and he grins.  
"You used to skateboard, right? The same principle applies here!" I shake my head at him with a smile and a tut, but begin to swim out to the bigger waves. Tobias stops beside me, and I get 'surfboarding 101' in a minute from him. But he is too busy talking and doesn't notice the wave rearing up behind us. I swim with it, leaving Tobias behind. I steadily get to my feet, then spread out my legs to shoulder width, and crouch slightly. The wave carries me and I speed down it, carving a watery rut behind me. My friends are all whooping as I steer over to them. I come in fast and jump off to land on Will, knocking him into the water. I recover fast, and see Tobias surfing in, hair ruffling, water droplets scattered across my view of him. His abs seem to sparkle with the reflection of the water, and he cruises in toward us. He pulls the surfboard to the side and sprays us with water before hopping off with a grin.

"You learn fast, girl!" he says giving me a quick kiss. I go a few more times until I try some tricks. I do fail a number of times, but succeed in jumping off and back onto the crest of wave once. I also manage to do a number of landings with a flip. The others all have a try, and we are all laughing and cheering as everyone eventually succeeds. Afterwards we all go and lie on our towels. We chat awhile before Ari suggests we play cops and robbers. We all agree, and I and Tobias, along with Zeke, guard the jail and patrol for the others, A.K.A the criminals. We do well and the rest of the day is spent having tonnes of fun. WE are all laughing and cheering when someone is caught, and groaning when someone escapes. Everyone has a great time, and then we have a barbecue on the beach. Until someone arrives. Al.

He walks up confidently, with only trunks on. We all look at him, wondering what he's doing here.

"Al," I begin uncertainly "What are you doing here?" He grins.

"Coming to hang out with some friends," Please say he isn't talking about _us._ But no, he gestures over to where Peter, Molly, Eric and their cronies are eating fish and chips. Peter sees us staring and smirks. Al continues.

"So, anyway, Tris, I actually came over to talk to you, a word?" he asks with a wink. I nod slowly. Tobias and everyone else is uncertain, but I follow Al to the dunes.

"So, Tris, it's obvious you want_ this," _he says, gesturing to his flat pack, "So why don't you dump Four and those losers and hang out with _me _and _my _friends?" I look at him eyebrows raised.

"Come on, don't be like that," he whines. Then he pulls me to him. "Or I just might have to punish you," he whispers into my ear. I break out of his grasp, and punch him, but he grabs me again. I scream, and Tobias comes barrelling over the dune, Zeke Will and Uriah in tow. They reach me, and pull Al away. I race back to the beach, Tobias follows, as Uriah and Zeke drag Al back, a few bruises already forming on his body. He is dumped in front of me.

"Please say sorry to Tris here, Al," hisses Tobias.

"Why should I apologize to someone who likes me?" he says with a smirk. Tobias' face turns to shock. I got to him, and hug him, whispering that he's lying. Tobias relaxes, as does everyone else seeing Toby calm. But then Al starts.

"Come on, how hard do I have to TRY?!" screams Al. "I love you, for god's sake!" I stare coldly at him, but he continues.

"You're so amazing! Why can't you see we're a match made in heaven? I love you Tris, and if I can't get you one way, I'll have to try another." He grins darkly.

"Hello, losers!" Peter shouts as he, Eric and their cronies come up behind Al. He smirks, but Will, Tobias, Zeke and Uriah have come in front of me, angry. Christina drags me over to her duffel bag where Shauna, Mar and Ari sit.

"Alright girls and guy, I packed some of these for fun, but we're gonna need them for war." She smirks, bringing out water balloons and some elastic launchers for them. We grin, and all grab some. I place them in a little fanny pack Chris also brought. I creep behind the windbreak, to where I can see the battle unfold. I see Christina on the other side, and Mar getting behind the guys to aim past them. Shauna is going wide around to the back. Ari backs us all up from further back. We all look at each other and nod. Mar tells the guys to charge. The other side charges as they do, but are splattered by paint. Paint? I look at Chris questioningly

"Just a little twist!" She shouts, firing another. The men clash, and Tobias and Zeke throw one blow knockouts to two guys, yet it looks like there are eight more including Peter Al and Eric. I fire and fire, but know I need to bring out my own weapons. I run to my backpack, where I pull out five airsoft guns, three assault rifles, one sniper, and one SMG, all top-of-the-range. The girls and Ari appear around me, grinning as I hand them the guns. They all cock them, and return to their original places, yet the other side has had the same idea. Some of their girls have set up a windbreak, and have water balloons and airsoft with them, but not the high range stuff we have. Shauna runs to me, and Marlene to Chris, and we all erect our own cover. The firing stars, punching holes in the colourful plastic in front of me. I grin. This will be fun. I stand up and fire some rounds to where the other girls are more tightly packed. I hear a squeal, and what I think is an:

"I BROKE A NAIL! NOOOOOO!" Oh dear. I continue firing in short bursts, and Ari, who has the sniper, retreats further back to another windbreak. The guys are still fighting it out, taking on two each. Tobias knocks one out, and remains fighting Eric. I continue firing, and Shauna and Marlene advance with another windbreak which they set up fast whilst I cover with Chris and Ari, who shoots a few killer hits. I see Molly with the airsoft rifle, shoot Shauna, who cries out, but carries on erecting the windbreak. They finish, and jump down behind it. Chris now focuses on helping some of the guys, taking out one or two by distracting them long enough for Will, Zeke, and Uriah to get the upper hand. Will takes his extra man out, and Chris helps finish Uriah and Zeke's extra guys. Now it is four vs four for the men, and us girls are still outnumbered. Mar and Shauna take a few shots, firing off a few short shots. I see we are now equal, and nod at the other girls. One last charge, covered by Ari. He opens fire, and the oppositions ducks as me, Mar and Shauna race towards the enemy, blasting out short rounds to stop anyone getting up and receiving a pellet in the eye. We reach their cover and I dive over, shooting all the time. I see Molly's shocked face, and I see her cronies taken out by Mar and Shauna round the sides. I shoot Molly in the nose, and land to punch all of them and take their lights out. The guys still haven't won though, with Zeke against Peter, Tobias winning against Eric, and Will and Uriah losing against Al and another guy. Tobias beats down Eric, and destroys his nose. I pull out my remaining water balloon and chuck it at Al. It hits, and Will gets on the upper hand, landing a few knockout blows. Al staggers to the floor. Mar and Shauna does the same, letting Uriah win, whilst Chris shoots Peter in the leg with her rifle. He shouts out, and Zeke beats him into the sand. We decide to get a restraining order for Al if it is possible, and we head home, bruised but ok...

**Thank you for reading, supporting etc. I just wanted to put a war in because I love a good airsoft fight. Moving on, please review, when you don't it's like bein told to shoot someone but not knowing how and trying anyway. Thanks again.**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Alright, here's chapter 21! Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tobias' POV

We arrived late last night, and everyone went back home fast. Me and Tris slept together again, to comfort each other about yesterday. I am fiddling with Tris' hair, waiting for her to wake up. She does, and looks up in surprise, before seeing me and calming. We talk a bit, before Tris starts to try and get up, but I decide to not let her. She tries to get out of my arms, but I pull them tight around her. She looks up at me, a smirk on her face. Then the door opens, and we both jump out of bed in surprise. But there stands Natalie.

"Hey kids," Oh crap. "So Caleb was telling the truth I guess?" I look at her in shock.

"Ms Prior, nothing happened, I swear," she raises an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"Wait, you aren't angry?" I ask.

"Nope! Your face though!" She says and starts laughing, clutching her stomach. Then she gets serious again. "However, this is probably going to happen again, and more could happen, so Tris, a word?" I realise what is about to happen and grin at Tris, smug, as she exits the room with her mum. I go and take a shower, then get changed a fresh T-shirt and jeans. The door opens just as I finish getting changed and am spraying some deodorant on. It goes into Tris' face and I try not to laugh.

"Really Tobias?" Oh no, she's angry. "I just got told I am going to be put on birth control, and you do that?" I look at her in terror and awe. She's scary, but she is also kind of hot when she's angry. But then a smile makes its way onto her face and she begins to laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh. Oh wow, she actually did that.

"So you aren't angry?" I ask.

"N-No, But your FACE THOUGH! It was hilarious!" she says through laughs. Grumble, but go downstairs and wait for her.

An hour later, we are both watching TV, deciding what to do today.

"Well, we could just invite friends round, and watch some movies," Tris suggests. Then I have an idea.

"Ok, Tris, we should go and see Ari and decide what to do from there. He said he was feeling a bit ill after yesterday, so he's back at the hospital. It is pretty much his home now," she nods.

"Yeah, we should, let's go!" She says, launching herself off the sofa and walking to the garage. She vaults into the front seat, and I do the same into the passenger seat. We speed out onto the street, and head up to the hospital.

We walk into Ari's room, followed by Lance.

"Hey, bro, how's it going?" I ask Ari. He coughs.

"Well, I don't know, but I feel like crap, and I doubt I look great either." He was right. Skin flaky, hands clammy looking terrible.

"Yes, he isn't doing fantastic," Begins Lance, but is cut off by a bout of coughing from Ari. We stop, he looks even worse, poor guy. "It looks like the antibiotics wore off or similar,"

Ari doubles up, crying out in pain.

"Yes, he might or might not recover, but he's either dead by the end of today, or living and recovering." Life or death.

"Come on mate, you gotta make it," I say. He smiles weakly.

"Thanks Four, but I could die. I mean, it's likely." Tris has been silent, but now she snaps.

"NO. You aren't going to die on us. You are like my brother, come on, you have to make it!" She says, but he could be on his last legs. Lance suggests we come back later to see him in the evening, so we bid him goodbye.

We walk into a cafe Tris likes for lunch. We each order food, yet we are unhappy. What is going to happen to Ari. Will he live or die. We finish our meal, and head home, where we invite our friends over to watch movies. They arrive around three, loaded with snacks and drinks. We watch some new releases, like _A thousand ways to die in the west _and the new _Transformers _movie. They are both great, but then my mind is snapped out of the wild west and back into reality, where one of my closest friends could die. I wake Tris up, her head snapping out of it's place in my shoulder. The others leave, and we drive up to the hospital.

Lance greets us with a grave face. We walk to Ari's room, me holding Tris hand and her worried by my side.

Tris' POV

We get to Ari's room, and if it's possible, he looks worse than this morning.

"He could still survive, but it probably won't happen," Lance says.

"Hey guys, nice to know you remembered me," He manages, weakly. I laugh a little

"Ari, I want to thank you." I begin. "For helping me through my time here. You made it more unusual and you always made it seem slightly better and made me feel happier about being here," He smiles

"Well, I guess we both kept each other company, not forgetting your great boyfriend, Four here," He says. Tobias smiles. Ari turns to him.

"Four, I know you're a great guy, and you and Tris look like you are meant to be. Takecare of Tris, and I have to ask you to do one more thing for me if I leave this world," He gestures to Tobias, who goes down and lets Ari whisper in his ear. Four smiles, and nods. I wonder what Ari wanted him to do. Ari coughs, and smiles at us.

"Thank you for visiting. You're the only people who ever do." His eyes flutter, but he stays awake.

"And I most likely will die, so I want to say goodbye." He starts. "Goodbye Tris, Four, goodbye Lance, goodbye all who have been nice to me or helped me. Goodbye Earth,"

He isn't gone yet though. We can't stop his death, and so I just stand there, tears wetting my cheeks. I go to beside Ari, and lean down to give him one last goodbye. I kiss him gently on both cheeks, and his eyes close, his body racks with one last cough, and he passes away, yet, with a gentle smile on his face. I step back next to Tobias and bury my head in his shoulder. His arms circle my body, and I cry into his shoulder. He looks out of the window, as if feeling Ari's spirit floating out into Chicago. He and I look out over Chicago, lights twinkling, cars gently weaving through the streets. I look up, at the stars, their unblinking eyes looking down on us. Ari's eyes join those, looking down over us and Chicago, guarding the place he overlooked so many nights he lived.

**Oh Ari. Sorry people who liked him, but it had to happen sometime. Thanks for reading, supporting, shoutout to AmitySwiftie on that front. Please do review, or I will start to do 'no updates until 5 reviews' or something. Thanks for reading, sorry about the lack of updates.**

**Toodle pip.**

**J**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Alrighty! Here is chapter 22!**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tris' POV

Well, back to school today, why? Why does this place exist? Well, to teach us stuff I guess, but it still sucks. I pull into a space at school and hop out of my car, going to meet my friends. I run up and pounce on top of Tobias, who stumbles forward, but recovers fast.

"If this isn't Tris I'm going to be angry," he says. I giggle.

"Why would you think I was anyone else?" I ask. Then I guess why.

"Some girl threw herself at you, right?" I ask him. He nods. "Hey, Toby, come on, it's fine as long as you don't let them have their way. I understand why they do it though," I whisper into his ear. He grins, and spins me around.

"Oh really Tris?" He asks .

"Oh yes, T-Four, shall I tell you?" I ask him. He smiles,

"Why n-" Tobias is cut off by us being pelted by acorns from all directions.

"Alright, let's stop the flirting you two," Christina says, stepping between us. I scoff.

"That's rich Chris," Christina blushes as everyone nods around us. The bell goes, and we head to class.

Thank god, it's lunchtime. I trot into the canteen, get lunch and sit at our table. We begin small talking to each other, but the conversations freeze as Peter, Al and their posse enter. They look around,scowl at us, their bruised faces distorting, and go to their own table. We slowly continue chatter around our table. We finish, and head to Art.

Me and Tobias walk in hand in hand, followed by Chris and Will. We all take our seats, and Tori begins.

"Class, today we have some homework for this time next week. You are going to be assigned pairs to work on a large painting." We all begin to chatter.

"Who do you think we'll be with?" I ask Christina. She just shrugs, as Tori continues.

"The partners are:" I zone out until my name is called. "Tris and Peter!" Oh no. No, this can't be happening. I look at Peter who grins cruelly. Tobias is put with Molly, poor boy. I go to complain to Tori. She sees me as I approach. Molly sticks out a leg from her desk which I hop over.

"Tori, erm, well, me and Peter don't really get along and nor do Four and Molly, so I wondered if partners could be swapped?" I smile sweetly. Tori looks at me, analysing.

"Well, I guess so, as long as something other than making out is done," she says. I blush, but nod and head to my seat. Molly gives me a death glare but I continue. I slide back in beside Tobias and tell him the news. He smiles.

I get home before Tobias. I sit down and watch TV until he arrives. But he doesn't. It's been three hours since school ended, five o'clock. I know he had football, but he is normally home at least at four, if not earlier, so I drive back to school to see if I can find him...

Tobias' POV

I hop down the school stairs, heading over to the bike racks. I just finished football, and I begin to unlock my bike, but I am kicked in the back of my legs. My mouth is gagged and I fall forward. Then I receive a beating unlike any. A knife slides all over my neck and chest, leaving light but painful cuts all over me, like paper cuts. My eyes are watering, but I know this is only preparation for what will come next. I feel it quickly, my burning flesh hissing and the crack of a belt possible to hear.

Tris' POV

I arrive in school and go to the bike rack to see if his bike is there. He has recently started biking to school as he got a new bike as a "welcome to the family present" from Mum. I see not just his bike, but him too, half naked, surrounded by blood, pooling around his back, chest and lower legs. Then I see the cuts in his legs and on his chest, like paper cuts but also not like paper cuts. His back is coated in raw skin, where he has clearly been beaten. I go to him, and check if he's alive. Thank god, he is. In the day's fading light, I see his eyes flicker and he elicits a groan. I reach for my phone and call an ambulance.

Tobias' POV

My eyes flicker, and slowly open, blurry, and see white. A lot of white. What? Why? I look around, eliciting pain from back. I'm in a hospital. Then my head clears all too suddenly. The threat, the beating. I look to my other side and see Tris. Oh, god, Tris. I reach out to her and pull her onto the bed, hugging her tightly. At least she is Ok. She yelps in surprise but hugs me back. I put her back on the chair and she props me up.

"So, how did you find me?" I ask her. It's the first question that comes to mind. She shakes her head in sorrow. God how much I love this girl.

"I found you by the bike sheds. You didn't come home when you normally should've, so I went to school to see if you're bike was still there. It was, but so were you," she sinks down in her chair. I lean over and kiss her head.

"Thank you for coming to find me," I say. She smiles softly.

"But, what happened?" She asks. It had to happen some time, I guess. I recall my 'adventure' as she looks sadder and sadder. I hug her as I get to the end, when I was threatened.

"Also, there's a new football tournament going on soon, and I was threatened about that, which I guess was the entire reason for the attack. I was told I had to lose the first match, or lots of people would be unhappy," she looks at me, puzzled. I hug her yet again, as we establish more about what happened. Then she offers to let my very worried friends in. I realise they must have been waiting for ages. I nod.

"Yeah, bring 'em in, and can you get some food? I'm starving." She smiles, and leaves. She arrives a bit later, all of our friends following. Uriah and Zeke run up.

"Man, what happened? Someone would have had to sneak up on you to beat you up, or they would be in your place, did you get some punches in, were there more than one?" I am bombarded with questions and I just answer them, Tris beside me with a baguette. Eventually they leave, as the nurse tells them visiting times are over. She turns to Tris, who stays there. The nurse raises an eyebrow. In answer and give her a kiss as she says.

"I'm not leaving," the nurse, whose nametag says JENNY, just nods.

"Some people just need to be given leeway, and you look like one of those people." Tris smiles sweetly and nods, and gets changed into pyjamas. Once she's done that, she comes back and snuggles in next to me.

"How long was I out for, by the way?" I ask her.

"About three hours, until ten," she answers.

"And what time is it now?"

"Eleven." It's later than I thought. I kiss Tris' hair and pull her closer, feeling like we could be one person, as we fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle, a nut and bolt, two particular pieces of a circuit. She nuzzles into my chest, and we fall slowly into sleep's warm embrace.

**OKAY! Thanks for reading, supporting etc. Also, massive thanks to those who reviewed, the feeling I get when someone says my story is good is like the feeling you get when you wind something and get praised loads. If you haven't reviewed, please do! When you don't, it's like I am supposed to dominate Earth and try but don't know if I'm doing it correct. (Stranger analogy then usual, but heck.)**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Sorry 'bout lack of updates. I have a kinda busy life, y'know.**

**Hope you enjoy, here's chapter 22**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tobias' POV

I lie in my hospital bed, in the same bay Ari used to occupy. Oh, poor Ari. Tris gets emotional whenever she's here because of the memories of a lost soul. But she still stays. God I love her. I've been here nearly a month, slowly healing from my injuries. It's been dull, but Tris put up with it so I will too. Here she is, too, walking over to my own little living area Tris made to copy what I did with her when she was recovering. She carries a paper bag which I suspect has some food in. She sits beside me in the soft leather chair she put in. she gives me a peck, a smile, and gets comfortable.

"So what's in the bag Trissy?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Guess." She demands. I grin and play along with her game.

"Hmm. A kiss?" She raises an eyebrow

"No, but you get that anyway," she says, leaning over to give me a quick peck. I don't let her pull back, instead pulling her to me, deepening the kiss. She smiles into it, and we don't notice Lance enter. He clears his throat, and we pull away quickly. Lance looks from one of us to the other, then breaks into a smile.

"You two are probably the best fitting couple I have ever met, but aside from your love life, Four, I have news. Good news," I perk up at that.

"What news," I ask him.

"You can leave tomorrow!" I grin

"Now I won't miss the tournament!" Tris grins along with me, and I kiss her happily.

"I'll leave you two to finish off, shall I?" Lance says as he walks out of the bay. Me and Tris do so, before Tris begins to pack my things up, me giving a hand when I can.

:P

The next day, we are leaving the hospital. Our friends are in the car park to greet us.

"Hey guys,"

"How's it going?"

"Are you Ok?"

"Hey,"

"Hi," is the chorus we get from them. I smile, and go to Zeke, Will and Uriah. Tris goes to the girls. They all seem excited.

"So Four, guess what? There's this new tournament going on between schools and it's famous and people even bet on it!" Uriah is grinning and jumping around as he says it.

"Yeah, that's why I was attacked. The guy who beat me up also threatened me to make us lose the first match, and I would guess it's for bets," they are all suddenly much less enthusiastic.  
"Of course, we're gonna win it anyway, right?" I ask them. They are rejuvenated by my words and get pumped again.

Tris' POV

We walk out of the hospital into the light of day. I have spent most of this month in hospital and it's always nice to get outside. The sight of our friends in the car park puts me in a better mood, and I go over to them. We are greeted with a number of different greetings, and I go to talk to the girls. The day goes fast, as we mess around in the mall for the most part, celebrating Tobias' release from hospital. We drive home at the end of the day, both exhausted and in need of a warm, cosy bed. We go into the house, and head to our rooms, and I drift off to sleep as soon as my head rests on the pillow.

**I know it's short, but I'm feeling lazy. I also know I haven't been updating recently, but I do have my own life outside of Fanfics and it's my story so I can do what I want with it. Thank you for all support, favouriting following etc. I am not putting this story on hold, but there is only so much a someone can do. Please review, when you don't it's like making gift cars for people and not knowing if anyone likes them or hates them.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Alright, due to lack of updates and due to 50 reviews, I am going to write a longer chapter. Basically, I will try and make it as long as possible.****I don't own nuffink**

Tris' POV

Today is the first game in the tournament. We are playing Airline High, and everyone is excited. I am currently making breakfast, some bacon and eggs. I don't notice Tobias creeping up behind me. He starts tickling me and I squeal in surprise, falling over. I pull him down with me, but he carries on tickling me.

"TOBIAS... Stop! NO! TOBY!" I say between gasps. He grins and carries on tickling me.

"If... If you don't.. STOP... Now, I won't... Kiss you... ever again." I say. His face turns to horror and he gets up, helping me up with him. I smile, give him a peck, and finish off breakfast as he gets some plates. I serve the food up and we sit down for breakfast.

"Yum." Says Tobias, before digging into his food with gusto. I laugh at him, but he just carries on eating as I slowly make my way through my eggs and toast.

Half an hour later, we have both gotten dressed and are inviting our friends over for a movie before the match at three. They all agree and come over to watch some horror movie Zeke brought. The guys smile at that, giving Zeke a thumbs up. Wow. Just watching a scary movie so we would cuddle up to them. We watch it anyway. And it's terrifying. I hide my head in Tobias' shoulder at every scary moment and I can tell he's loving it. I hit his shoulder.

"Stop being so happy and smug because I cuddle up to you at every scary moment," I say. He smirks.  
"Sorry Trissy," He whispers into my ear, pulling me back to him. Lunchtime comes, and we head out for it.

Once at the restaurant, we order our food and get it very quickly, which is nice. Everyone enjoys it. Next up, the football game.

:P

The crowd is cheering and screaming, streamers and banners are hung all over the stands. I got a really good seat with the girls because our men were able to get us better seats. I have Four's jacket draped around my shoulders, and he is just about to run on to the pitch. I see him, and smile at him in his shin pads and colourful kit. The other team walks on confidently, but they aren't going to win the match that easy.

The referee blows his whistle, and the game begins. Tobias is up front with Will, whilst Zeke and Uriah play on wide left and right. I don't recognise any other players. The guys play a great game, and win 2-1. The other team aren't quite as confident now, as the team celebrates. There are 16 teams split into four groups, and they are now at the top of their group. The early win also increases their chances of getting into the quarter finals.

:P

Me, Chris, Shauna and Marlene are waiting by my car, waiting to congratulate the guys.

"Four was so good out there Tris, and him and Will were so good in attack." We discuss how the guys played proudly.

"Yeah, but Zeke and Uriah can do some great switiching of play from their sides of the field, can't they?" We carry on like this until Peter interrupts.

"Hey girls," He says. We all turn to him.

"Really, Peter? You're still trying?" asks Christina.

"It's not gonna happen, why not find a slut like Molly to keep you company?" Christina asks him.

"SHUT UP!" He shouts. "I'm gonna get you girls one day, and you'll begging for mercy," he snarls, pointing at us.

"What's that?" Tobias and the other guys sidle up. Peter's face changes from anger to fear, poorly disguised. He harrumphs and walks off. I turn around to kiss Tobias. He smiles, and our lips meet. Our friends break us apart.

"Come on guys, no PDA!" yells Uriah. We smile.

"Let's go and play some Truth or Dare at mine!" I yell to the others. I jump in my car, and race away with Tobias. I swear I hear Zeke and Uriah squeal.

Tobias' POV

We get back home five minutes before the others, and wait behind the door to surprise them. They walk in.

"Hey guys!" yells Will. They look around.  
"Where are they?" asks Chris. I look at Tris and nod. We jump out, shouting. They all recoil, crying out, but they recover quite quickly.

"Damn it guys! You scared the crap out of us!" Uriah shouts, clearly annoyed. I smile.

"Sorry Uri. But anyway, T or D guys!" I shout, leading the way to the living room.

"I'll begin!" Zeke yells. We all nod to say it's okay. His eyes skim the circle and alight on me. He grins.

"Four, my friend. T or D?" he asks me

"Dare, bro," Zeke smirks. I sense that wasn't the best choice.

"I dare you to call Tris' brother and tell him you got Tris pregnant," oh no, Caleb is gonna flip, but I get my phone out anyway and make the call.

"Hey. Oh wait. It's _you._ Please tell me your sister broke up with you," he says.

"Erm, sorry, mate, the opposite. Tris is kinda, well,"

"Well, what?" Caleb's voice is rising.

"I got Tris pregnant." I say quickly before tapping the _hang up_ button. Phew. My turn now. I look at Tris.

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game," I say. She shrugs and moves onto my lap, before her eyes skim the circle.

"Christina," she says kindly.

"Oh, I'll go dare." She states, head high. I smirk, and her expression falters.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and run down the street singing _Sexy and I know it._" Her mouth drops open.

"OH, Tris, awesome dare." Uriah says, reaching over to high five me. Me and Will follow Chris outside, as she dances up and down the street. Will is videoing it, but I sense it's for more than just a youtube video for him. Chris walks back up to us. I am still laughing, rolling all over the floor. Chris is giggling slightly herself. The looks she got. We head back inside, and I sit back down. Tris takes her previous place on my lap. Christina searches for her victim.

"Marlene!" She says, eyes finding Marlene.

"DARE!" She yells.

"I dare you to kiss Zeke," she says. Uriah growls and Zeke looks horrified. But Marlene goes and gives Zeke a quick kiss.

"Guys, remember, these are just dares, don't take them too seriously." Well said, Marlene. But now it's her turn, and her eyes a=have locked onto mine.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" I consider this.

"Truth," Marlene is about to set my truth, but the door is shoved open and Caleb roars in. he searches the room, and he sees me. He charges like a bull. I dive out of the way, pulling Tris with me. She begins to explain the pregnant thing was just a dare, but Caleb has turned around, fury outlining his face. He throws a punch. I catch his fist and spin him around so he's in a very uncomfortable position. He grunts. I whisper in his ear.

"Caleb, it was a dare. Me and Tris haven't gone that far in our relationship and Tris is on birth control anyway. I will not get her pregnant and I advise you to calm down before you are humiliated more," I finish, and release him. He glares at me, straightens his jacket and walks out. Everyone looks at me.  
"Okay, time to go home, and guys, no more telling family members you got someone pregnant dares," they all nod and file out, quiet and shocked by the recent events. Me and Tris head upstairs to our separate rooms. I go to sleep quickly.

Tris' POV

My eyes open slowly at the sound of my alarm playing _The Bosshoss. _I get up, get dressed and dance downstairs. I hear a chuckle behind me. Tobias. I turn around to see him smiling.

"Hey," I say, walking over to him.

"Hey Trissy," he says, giving me a kiss before heading into the kitchen and getting out the toast. We both have peanut butter and jam **(jelly for Americans).**

Then we head out to the car and drive off to school. WE get there, and go to lessons immediately.

:P

The bell rings, and everyone runs out into the sunshine. I go to my car, unlock it and get the banner me and the girls made for the guys in their football games. Christina finds me, and Shauna and Marlene find us shortly after. We head to the field for the game, and to meet the guys before they went to get changed.

:P

The crowds roars undulate, voices shouting out, whistling and screaming. Me and the girls have some of the best seats again, and our banner flies proudly above us on two wooden canes we found. It says: _COME ON DIVERGENT GIANTS!_ In big, blazing words across it. The players enter the field, and Tobias spots us, pointing out to the other guys our banner. They smile and wave in approval.

The game is fantastic, but the opposition is good and only a draw is obtained. The team is only top of the group because of goal difference now. They will need to win their next match.

Tobias' POV

Five minutes before the match. We stand, ready to walk on. I am a little uncertain at the moment, because of a threat I found in my locker this morning. It said:

_You have to lose today's match, Tobias. I'm not happy about last match. If you don't lose this, punishments will be made not just for you, but all you love too._

This is bad, but I will not lose this match. I refuse to.

And we don't lose. We play to the best of our ability, but the opposition is just as good, and we get a draw.

Tris' POV

After the match ends, the girls go out to wait for the guys as I go to the toilet. I wlak out of the loo and my mouth is covered.

"Hello, Tris. I'm gonna ask you to do something," A man, I don't know who, whispers into my ear.

"You are gonna tell Four to WIN his his next match, or he will get hurt and so will you," he says. Oh god. But I am released, with a little shot injected into me. _A sedative,_ I think as my mind closes down and I collapse, hearing receding footsteps.

**BOOM! There is the more lengthy chapter for 50 reviews. I will do this again if I make it to 100 reviews. Also, this story only has about 5 or 6 more chapters, so I will most likely do a sequel. Referring to what I said in an earlier chapter, do you want me to do another story about their summer holidays, with some supernatural stuff in? For the stories I got the idea from, visit Secretspy286's page to see their supernatural stories. Please review, when you don't it's like playing football, not knowing how, but doing it anyway, unsure if you're doing it right. Thanks for all support, the 50 reviews, etc. It means a lot. **

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Alright, chapter 25. All notes, as usual, are at the end. Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tris' POV

My thoughts are blurred, mind slow and sluggish. I open my eyes. Slowly. My vision blurs, my head pounds. There are lots of faces. Who are they? Uriah. Zeke. Christina. Marlene. Shauna. Will. Tobias, leaning right over me.

"Tris, are you ok? What happened?" he asks, but it's all fuzzy and hard to hear what he says.

"Uhhgg. Uhhhh," I try to speak, quietly. Tobias' frown creases his brow even more, if it is possible. He leans closer.

"Wha. What app. What happened?" I say, tongue strangely numb and limp.

"I don't know Tris. We came out of the locker room, and the girls said you'd been missing for ten minutes going to the loo. So we all went to look for you," he says, explaining. I keep trying to speak, but my mouth seems to be numb.

"Alright, I'll take her home," says Tobias, taking charge. The others nod in agreement. In the meantime, I am searching my mind, slowly, for what happened. I don't work it out, but Tobias has picked me up, and in his warm embrace, nothing can hurt me.

We get home a little later, and I've recovered some of my ability to speak and move. I stagger to the front door, and let Tobias open, supporting me to the sofa. I sit down, and he sits beside me, after putting on a movie.

"I've put on the new X-men," he said. Good choice. We watch the movie for a while, until I feel that I have most control over my body. Then, I regain my memory, and bolt upright as I remember the threat. My mind is suddenly a lot clearer, and I am in control fully. Tobias looks at me.

"Are you ok Tris?" he asks, from his position behind me.

"I-I think so," I stutter out, recalling how to speak properly.

"So what _did_ happen? You were all zoned out and it was like you were taking ages to wake up properly."

"Well, Tobias, it was a threat." I admit. His face turns serious. "Someone restrained me once I got outside of the loos, and they gagged me so I couldn't shout. Then they... They said you had to lose your next match, or you _and _me." I finish. Tobias is very serious now, and he engulfs me in a hug.

"It's okay Tris, I won't let them hurt you. We should report it to the Police. In fact, I don't want you to get hurt Tris. I love you so much. We could break up, I mean, I don't want to, but these people won't stop until they've hurt you or me," My heart quivers at the thought of losing Tobias. His eyes are no longer locked onto mine.

Tobias' POV

I can't look at her. Never did I expect this to happen. I never wanted it to happen. Why did it have to happen to us? Why should I have to break up with the girl of my dreams just so she won't be harmed? It isn't fair, but it might have to be done. Could I? Break up with her? I doubt it. I severely doubt it. She pulls me up to face her.

"I refuse to let you break up with me because you want to protect me," she says, low and and serious.

"Tris, I don't want to either, but.." I trail off as her expression hardens. Mine softens at those eyes, so full of love, but also hurt. No. I can't let her go, for my own sanity and life. I lean up and kiss her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I would live without you, how I could ever think that. I'm sorry, Tris. I love you," She smiles, but hints of tears remain in her eyes. I pull her close for another hug, and we fall asleep together, on the sofa.

The next day, I wake up to Tris kissing me softly.  
"Toby, I would love to stay like this, but it's seven and you have a very important football match** (British football, as it ALWAYS is.)** , aswell as school." I bolt upright, and me and Tris begin the dance of waking up. Teeth brushing, running over to your bag, rifling through it, picking up your books, homework, and running out to your car, armed with only a granola bar.

School just finished, and I step outside, into the sun. I begin strolling toward the football field, where I see my friends, and, of course, Tris. I trot over, and we begin chatting about strategies and by how much our team will win. Then, me and the guys go to get changed.

Finally, the final whistle blows, and we get changed before meeting our proud girlfriends outside. Tris hugs me, and I spin her around, laughing. She giggles. Then of course, Zeke decides there needs to be a party, as we got into the final, and if we win the final, we will have an even bigger party. Everyone agrees, and we all head home to get ready, and, surprisingly, Christina doesn't use Tris as a barbie doll. Wow.

**There is chapter 25. Hope you enjoyed. Also, thanks for all support, hope everyone is enjoying, and please review, I worked out that only 0.003% of people who read this review it, so can we please have a few more reviews so I can imrove it or just know what you think? Thanks again,**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Okay, chapter 26. Enjoy.**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tris' POV

Me and Tobias pull up together at Zeke's, only to discover it quite calm. Only our friend group is there. I raise an eyebrow at Zeke. He shrugs.

"Thought I would keep it simple, but you had better watch out for the party I'll throw for winning the final!" he says. Oh no. I sit down, Tobias next to me. I quickly place myself in his lap. A minute later, everyone else has arrived, and we start with Bed wed or dead, instead or Truth or Dare. I guess for a change. Uriah starts.

"Okay! Zeke! Bed wed or dead, Chris, Marlene and Tris!" He says. Zeke looks uncertain as Tobias glares at him.

"Ummm. Well, dead Tris?" Zeke shrugs at Tobias, who smiles, satisfied. The silly boy.

"Wed Marlene and bed Chris," Zeke finishes. Fair enough. But now Zeke gets to choose. His eyes skim the circle, landing on Will.

"Bed wed or dead, me Four and Uriah!" He says triumphantly. Will shrugs.

"Dead you, we Uriah, bed Four." I glare, and he grins, before asking:

"Bed wed or dead, Chris, Four and Zeke," odd one, but it's pretty clear to everyone.

"Dead Chris, we Four, bed Zeke," I say. Christina looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What do you expect? Come on Chris!" I say, exasperated. If I can, I will only bed and wed guys.

"Now, Four, my good friend," I say. He smiles. "Bed wed or dead me Zeke and Uriah," I say. He pulls a face.

"Umm, well wed you, bed... Zeke, dead Uriah," he finishes with a flourish. Roughly what I guessed. Now it's Tobias' turn.

"Lets use people who _aren_'t here," he says with a devilish grin. "Zeke, bed wed dead Eric, Peter and Molly." He pulls a face.

"I can't handle that. Can we forfeit?" we all look at each. _Might as well_. We all chorus:

"Yep," and Zeke whips off his shirt.

"Guys, this is kinda dull, can we go out somewhere?" asks Chris. She has a point, this isn't much fun.

"I agree, this is kinda dull," I say. Marlene and Uriah are nodding along, and I elbow Tobias. He starts nodding too.

"Well, I guess so. Let's go to that nearby club," says Zeke, giving in. He didn't put up much of a fight, surprisingly. Who cares though? We're headed out!

We make it to the club a minute later, chattering amongst ourselves. We walk in, to pounding music, sweaty bodies and alcohol. I feel the heavy bass of some dubstep vibrating through my feet, making me want to wiggle my feet. I grab Tobias' hand.

"Let's go dance!" I shout over the music. He nods and smiles, as we move to the dancefloor with Chris, Will, Zeke and Shauna. Marlene and Uriah slope off to the bar. We're all dancing around, jumping and having a great time to celebrate the team's recent win. Finally, we're all worn out, and me and Tobias head to a booth, where he sits down.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything?" I ask him. He nods, smiling

"I'll have a beer!" He shouts over the music. I walk to the bar, strobe lights flitting over my body, my hips still swinging slightly to the music.

"I'll have two beers please!" I shout to the barman, who nods, and turns around, grabbing two bottles and spinning round again, in one swift movement. He pushes them across the bar to me, and I throw a fiver at him before heading back to where Tobias is sat. Halfway there, I see another girl leaning across the table, getting slightly close to him. I can see him trying ton push her away.

"I'm sorry, I came with someone, can you please leave me alone?" He manages awkwardly, sitting as far back in his chair as possible. I smirk, and walk over, clearing my throat.

"Go away, I'm busy with my date, the girl says over her shoulder. Oh hell no. She did not just say that.

"Nope, I came here with him, and can you not see he's uncomfortable?" She finally turns around.

"What, why would _he _come _here_ with _you_?" she asks. I narrow my eyes.

"Because he loves her?" Tobias pipes up from his seat. I smile at him.

"Bullcrap!" She shouts. "You are just a 12-year-old! Who do you think you are?" I cock my head at her. She can't work out when to leave, huh? I smirk, throwing her off, before slamming a fist into the side of her head. She crumples, and I spit on her before pushing her away and sitting beside Tobias. He grins at me.

"Nice moves Trissy," he says. I grin back

"Well, I thought you might need some help Toby," I reply. He smirks, and we continue flirting and kissing in our booth until Chris turns up, tugging at my arm.

"We're going home," she said. Good plan. I look at Tobias, who nods. I turn back to Chris.

"Alright, we might as well go with you," I say. We stand up, and cross the dancefloor, to get to the door, but Tobias and me are stopped by an arm, which flies up, in the way. The man it's attached to now comes into the light. I don't recognise him, and nor does Tobias. But we do recognise the two who come up on his right and left. Al and Peter, smiling maliciously.

"Wow, what do you want," I spit at the man in front of us. But I am uneasy, he's too confident. I see a glint at his belt. A knife. Upon closer inspection, Peter and Al do too. Tobias notices this, beside me, as he stiffens ever so slightly. But now the man is responding.

"I am James. And you have lost me a lot of money," Oh, it's someone from the gambling crowd. And it seems he's found some people to help him attack us. No way can I beat him, but I can already see Zeke, Uriah and Will fast approaching, even if Zeke is stumbling a little. They come up behind our little 'friends', and headlock them. Well, Will and Uriah do. Zeke stumbles at the last second and James spins round, slashing Zeke across the cheek. He collapses, but Uriah and Will are still ok, despite Uriah and Shauna's joint cries of dismay. Tobias begins to advance on James, but, he's already spun round, slashing Will's hand, leaving a small gash, but still one big enough to cause his grip to loosen and to let Peter spring free. Tobias faces off James, and I realise the dancefloor has been evacuated, and there is a wide circle of people watching us. Not important right now, I think, as James advances on Tobias, and Peter on Uriah, yet Will has stumbled forward, grabbing him by his collar and throwing him backwards, onto the floor. Will leaps on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly, mercilessly.

Uriah throws Al down, and knocks him out with Peter. He quickly moves to Zeke, whose cheek appears to be fully slashed through, to form a second mouth. Oh god. The girls advance on them, but James and Tobias are still circling each other. James throws the first punch, but Tobias dodges, kicks his guts and knees him in the face. He reels back, surprised and clearly dizzy. Tobias goes for a quick knockout, but James has lashed out with the knife and Tobias jumps back, the blade swinging where his head previously was. But now, instead of advancing on Tobias, he goes towards me. He grabs me, spins me round and holds the knife to my throat.

**Ooooh, fight! Well, that was chapter 26! Enjoy the sort-of cliffhanger? Thanks for reading, etc. few things, one: supernatural stuff. One guest has said no to it, two or three people have said yes, so it will most likely happen as I also want to do, but I am still open to suggestions at what supernatural creatures they should become etc. Also, quick second shoutout to AmitySwiftie for all the extra reviews, they make anyone, especially me, feel a lot better. Moving on, please do review, when you don't it's like making a garden and not knowing if you're doing it right, but trying anyway. Thanks for all support and similar, and also note I'm not trying to get people to say nice things about my stories in their reviews, just to tell me what they like so I can improve the content. Just said that to get rid of any comments on that front. Thanks again.**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Alright, here is the next chapter, hope those who read it enjoy it!**

**I don't own nuffink.**

Tris' POV

I feel some liquid running down my body, starting at my throat, and meandering down below my neckline. It's warm. Blood, the man behind me pressing his knife to my throat too strongly. I could die here. Everyone stares at me, Tobias, Will, Uriah, and Chris, whilst Shauna and Marlene still tend to Zeke. The man is moving backwards, towards the bar, I think. _The bar_, where the barman stands, hopefully with a bottle. He backs into the bar, but I am not released as the barman who should've hit him doesn't. Tobias mouths at me that he's fainted. FAINTED? Wow.

I listen as the James speaks, voice behind my ear.

"Well, you've caused me so much trouble, Four, it's time for me to enact some revenge!" he snarls. Tobias goes pale. He's going to kill me, but I notice Will sidle behind him, slipping something into his hand. I didn't see what, but James is still holding me. Then he isn't. He cries out, and stumbles backwards. I rush forward, and Tobias catches me, hugging me close. I pull away, and turn to where James is being restrained by Uriah, and I see a knife in his hand, which is apparently what Tobias threw at him. I turn back to him.

"Good shot," I whisper into his ear. I hear an ambulance, its wail piercing the night, slicing through it like a blade. The door bursts open, and two paramedics run in, survey the scene, and go to Zeke, hauling him on a stretcher. We chase after them into the night, then go behind the ambulance as it drives to the hospital. _I am still alive_, is my only thought. Running through my head. But the only problem is whether Zeke will be for much longer.

_1 week later, day before final of football competition._

Tobias' POV

It's been one week since our 'incident' at the club. I am sitting with Tris and the others under the willow tree in our paradise. We are all eating takeout, thinking about the game tomorrow, or about Zeke. No one says anything. Nothing.

:P

I wake slowly. It's Saturday, and the final of the football competition is in five hours, I see, as I look at my clock. Tris walks in.

"Hey Trissy," I say, voice crackly and broken up from sleep. She grins.

"Hey Toby," she walks up beside my bed, placing a mug of tea on it and giving me a kiss. I smile. She makes my life so much better.

"Football match today, I'd better wake up," I say, pulling myself out of bed with a groan, stretching my lax muscles, and going over to my drawer to grab some clothes whilst Tris goes back downstairs. I change quickly, and head downstairs. The smell of bacon arises from the kitchen, and I head in, glancing at the clock, it's nine. The match starts at two, so I am relaxed as I sit at the counter, giving Tris a kiss on the way there.

"How many pieces of bacon?" she asks. I'm pretty hungry.

"I'll go with five," I say. She turns round, eyebrows raised. "What? I'm hungry," I explain. She grins and turns back to the stove.

"We'll have to share it then," she says.

"Well, I think I would enjoy that," she whips round, playfully smacks me in the shoulder then spins round again and starts dishing out the bacon onto some toast for us to share. She places it between us, sitting down beside me.

"Dig in," she says, grabbing a knife and fork. I do the same and begin to demolish the plate with her. We finish fast, in a competition to see who eats more, and of course, I win. Then we get ready to go out, before driving out of the garage, car gleaming in the sunlight.

Tris' POV

We arrive at the stadium a little later, and meet the gang by the player's entrance.

"Hey guys!" Tris calls. They all wave and gesture for us to come over. We walk to where they sit, on the couches in the foyer of the player's entrance. I sit down on Tobias' lap, joining in the conversation with the others. Eventually it's time for the guys to get ready and they head into the changing rooms whilst we go to our seats in the stands, preparing ourselves.

It's down to penalties. The final score was 1-1 after extra time, and there has to be a winner. Uriah takes forst penalty, scoring. The other team scores too though. Next up, some guy named Darren, I think. He scores and the other team has missed! We can win this! The next guy is Will, who scores, but the other team scores too. Then we miss one, and the other team scores. It's all even, this pen decides it. We score. They score.

Sudden death.

Win or lose.

Tobias steps up to the ball.

Everyone holds their breath.

He runs up.

And shoots.

And scores. The stand erupts in cheers, but there is still a chance we will lose. The opposition's striker steps from the ranks of his team confidently, flexing his biceps. Talk about cocky. He moves forward calmly, to the ball. He steps back.

Steps back again.

Steps back again.

Then steps forward.

Going faster.

Foot swinging.

Ball flying.

Keeper diving.

Ball being embedded in his chest as he catches it.

The crowd erupts in cheers, yells, whistles and groans. The team goes and does a celebration hug, all grinning. All members of the team, coach, manager and subs, pour onto the pitch, screaming joy at the sky, and we join them in doing so. Then, somone goes onto the pitch, from the dugout, walking over, face bandaged up for some reason. All us girls recognise him quickly as we see him go to Tobias and the guys.

It's Zeke, out of hospital!

We meet back at the player lounge, celebrating and welcoming Zeke back to the land of football after his little absence. We talk about the highlights, congratulate everyone and enjoy the snacks and pizza provided as a sort of well done meal.

Me and Tobias make it home a couple of hours later, at eight. We walk into the house joking around, and sit on the sofa.

"So, you won," I say. He nods.

"Yeah, did you only just notice? It's been official for a good few hours," he replies, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. I give him a playful punch in the shoulder, before resting against his shoulder, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Tobias turns on the TV, and it's Shaun of the Dead. I smile, remembering how this was the first movie me and Tobias watched as a couple. A feeling of elation takes over my body, of being here, next to Tobias, safe, together.

With the man I love.

And who loves me back.

**Thank you everyone who supported this story, favourited, reviewed, followed or just read! This is more than I had hoped for and I would like to thank everyone who helped. **

**Toodle Pip.**

**J**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to everyone who supported this story, it's been fantastic and I've loved it, every review, every follow, every favourite, popping up on my email, or just being there ready for me to read. Thanks to all. I hope everyone who has read this has liked it, because I definitely liked writing it. There will be a sequel, probably at least two more stories. And the next story will be supernatural. Thanks again for reading and supporting, and goodbye. (For a few days).**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	29. Chapter 29

**OM FREAKIN G THE NEXT STORY IS OUT, AND YOU CAN READ IT IF YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON IT, OR SEARCH FOR DIVERGENT SUMMER, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK IT OUT! But seriously, it's just been released, and it is back. Thanks for reading**

**Toodle pip**

**J**


End file.
